Memories
by AsgardianHobbit98
Summary: "Magneto is going to destroy New York and as his last solution, director Fury orders Coulson to capture Marie Montgomery. She is a mutant herself and has a very interesting history with Erik Lehnsherr. As Fury shows Marie the files, memories are awakened again about the time when she found her powers and also about when she fell in love." Erik/OC Magneto/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for trying out my very first story for X-men! It's a sort of crossover with the Avengers and there are some mentions of Agents of SHIELD in the first chapter. The real crossover is going to happen in later chapters, though. Not quite sure if I'm going to add all of the Avengers in those chapters or not, but we'll see.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it! Let me know if you do in a review or a follow/favorite! ****It motivates me to write more. :)**

* * *

**Memories**

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I only own my OC

!

English is not my native language and there might be some grammatical faults! Sorry about that.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

***:*:|||:*:***

**2013, SHIELD headquarters**

"Are you sure she's going to help us, sir?" asked agent Phil Coulson as he, along with director Fury, was standing in a narrow hallway looking through a glass window.

The narrow hallway was long and lit up by small lamps that barely helped lighting up the dim hallway. Along the hallway, there were multiple glass windows. On the other side of each window, there was an interrogation room. None of the interrogation rooms were being used at the moment except for the one Fury and Coulson were standing at.

"I'm sure she will," said director Fury, keeping his eyes on the woman seated on the other side of the wall.

"Mutants have a history of not wanting to help us," said Coulson, giving Fury a side glance.

"This one will," said Fury before opening the small door that led into the interrogation room.

The woman was sitting on a wooden chair in front of a table. Her raven black hair was tousled and her lip was slightly cracked. As director Fury and agent Coulson walked inside the room, being extra careful to shut the door behind them, her baby blue eyes followed their every move. As the two men sat down in front of her, the woman tried to move her hands which only resulted in her handcuffs tightening around her wrists, making her stop moving her hands and glare up at her captures.

"You know, I once had a friend who could get me out of these handcuffs in the blink of an eye," said the woman, her voice soft yet somehow still harsh.

"What I've heard, he was more than a friend," said director Fury, quietening the woman with his words. "I have an offer for you."

"Oh really," said the woman, smirking slightly.

"If you help us, we'll let you go," said Fury, looking the woman straight in the eyes without blinking.

"I think I recall agent Coulson saying the same thing," said the woman before moving her hands again, signaling that he had handcuffed her anyway.

"You hit agent May," said Coulson.

"She hit me _first_," said the woman, leaning forwards slightly as she said this.

The room went quiet for a few minutes. In these quiet minutes, agent Coulson and the woman simply stared at each other. The both of them not showing any hate towards each other yet still signaling to each other that they _weren't_ friends.

The woman finally sighed before leaning back in her chair again, looking at director Fury again. "What do I have to do?"

"There's a man in New York who I believe you're quite familiar with," said director Fury as he put a PAD on the table in front of the woman, turning it on with a simple touch of his finger. "He has already taken out many of my agents, even some of my best, and we think – or rather we hope – that you can help us stop him."

The picture that was shown on the PAD made the woman's eyes widen. Emotions filled her entire body yet she didn't look away. She had missed that face. Even though his face had aged and his hair no longer was the same light brown mixed with gold as it used to be, his eyes still were the same. The ocean blue color had not disappeared nor had the determination that his eyes held either.

"Why do you think that _I _can help you stop _him_?" asked the woman, her voice now low and missing the harshness it had held before.

Director Fury didn't look away from the woman's face as he swept his finger over the PAD again, making it show all the pictures, notes and files that they had gathered on both her and Erik Lehnsherr.

Memories started to float though the woman's mind, her baby blue eyes now showing emotions beyond imagination as she was thrust back into her history…

***:*:****|||:*:***

**1908, the Montgomery's Mansion, Brooklyn**

Marie Montgomery was staring at herself in her mirror, her face slightly wet from being splashed with the water in the small bucket standing on the mahogany table in front of the mirror. Her breath was shaky and her baby blue eyes were puffy. Behind her, her older sister Margaret was standing, holding a small towel in her hands.

"It's okay," said Margaret. "You're alright now."

Marie looked at her sister through the mirror, nodding slightly before turning around to face her. She took the towel from her sister and buried her face in it, breathing out a slow breath as she did.

"What… what did you see?" asked Margaret, making Marie look up at her again. "I mean… that seizure-"

"I know," said Marie, her voice weak and slightly shaky. "Another one of my damned visions."

"Don't say that," said Margaret, taking the towel from Marie as she took a few steps towards Marie so that she now was standing right in front of her. "It's a gift. A gift that God has given to _you_."

Marie rolled her eyes slightly while Margaret started to dry Marie's face on the places that she herself had missed. "Don't you roll your eyes at that, baby sister! You have to start believing that you are special! That you have been chosen by God to hear his voice and help people. Just like you helped that poor boy who was going to fall into the water."

"_God_ didn't give me this power," said Marie, not believing a single word that her sister was saying. If God had indeed given her these "powers", than he would have at least made it less horrible for her. He would have made it pleasant and he would have made it possible for her to actually control it. Instead she would fall to the floor, her whole body cramping and shaking while her eyes rolled back into her skull.

"What did you see?" asked Margaret again with a sigh as she turned around and placed the towel on the mahogany table.

Marie closed her eyes, remembering the vision she had had just a couple minutes ago. In her vision she had seen fire. Lots of it. The screams of people dying had been almost the only thing that she had heard except for her sister saying the words "I'm here," over and over again. Something her sister usually whispered to her whenever Marie had a vision of hers.

The fire had been started by a drunken man. Someone who she knew that her father had fired a couple days ago, another thing she saw in her vision. She recognized the spot that the drunken man had been standing on when he had started the fire but she couldn't quite put her finger on where it was.

She was just about to open her mouth and tell her sister what she had seen, when she suddenly remembered where she had seen that spot before.

Her eyes widened and she stared at her sister with an open mouth. Margaret looked at her with concern.

"Sister?"

"The house," said Marie simply before running out of the room, holding her skirts up so as to not trip on them and a panicked look on her face.

***:*:|||:*:***

Only fifteen minutes later, the two sisters were standing outside on their huge garden which no one really used to take care off. They were holding hands while their eyes were filled with tears that were streaming down their cheeks. None of them said anything as they watched the house they both had grown up in _burn_.

The flames reached high up into the sky and almost seemed to be laughing at them as they burned their mother, father and two younger brothers along with all their belongings.

Margaret had ran after Marie outside. They had found the man on the spot in the garden next to their house. However, they had been too late. Usually Marie's visions were visions of things that were going to happen later on in the week or at least a couple of hours later. But this time, her vision had not come earlier just like they usually did.

Anger filled Marie as she thought about her powers and how she could have saved her family if she only had brought them with her outside. Or if she only had had her vision much earlier that evening. Anything would have been better than to stand out here without her family. Of course she had her sister, the only one that did in fact believe her when she had told her family she had certain _powers_. She was happy that Margaret had survived even though she only believed in her because she thought that _God_ have given her these powers. But her parents were now gone. Her annoying younger brothers too. She didn't have anyone anymore to tell her to act more like a lady and neither did she have anyone that pranked her in the middle of the night just to be able to see Marie's vein in her forehead appear.

"Come," said Margaret, her voice thick with grieve. "We need to leave."

"Why?" asked Marie, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"There's no hope for us here anymore. Father had many debts and was going to lose the house soon, you know that. We're the only ones alive. We _need_ to flee. Or else, we'll have to live on the streets!"

"Maybe they're still alive!" said Marie as she tried to walk towards the still burning house, her vision blurred by the tears in her eyes.

"They're not! Come on! We _need_ to go!" cried Margaret as she started to drag her younger sister away from the house and towards the road.

***:*:|||:*:***

**1962, deep in the woods, US**

Marie was standing in front of a small stone that was placed on the green grass underneath a big oak tree. In her hands she was holding a pink rose. Her dark jeans made no sound as she crouched down in front of the stone. A soft yet sad smile played on her lips as she placed the rose on the stone that read: "Margaret Montgomery, 1890-1952."

She ran her hand through her long raven black hair while taking a deep breath. It had been ten years since she had lost Margaret. She hadn't known she would have died. She hadn't even had a single vision about how the one person that she was the closest to would die. In fact, she never had had a vision about Margaret in her entire life. She had had visions of her dead family, when she still lived in Brooklyn, of them becoming ill or small things like that. But never about Margaret. She didn't know why, and she probably would never know why either.

With yet another sigh, she stood up and turned her back on the grave. She had chores she had to do such as watering the tomato plants, going into town to buy some more canned food with the little left over money she still had from her last job and trying to train her powers into actually doing as she said. She had trained them for a while now, finally understanding that she would never be able to get rid of her powers and that she instead should focus on controlling them.

She had succeeded in some ways. Every time she had a vision, she could now see it without having a complete seizure. However, the visions she had were all about people she didn't know. Most of them were about a man with blue eyes and light, almost golden, hair. She would see his past along with what he currently was doing. Sometimes her visions would be about a different man along with a blonde woman. She never really managed to see their faces all too well and her visions were blurry and very strange. She couldn't always make out exactly what they were doing nor who she was seeing either. But she was training her mind into becoming stronger and she hoped that she one day would become powerful enough to actually see everything quite clearly.

As she reached her small cottage again, she was shocked to see two men standing there. One of them was looking though the small glass window next to the door while the other one was leaning on the railing, watching the other man with an amused expression on his face.

Marie was slightly unsure of what to do for a moment but decided to say something as she saw the man with the slightly darker hair opening her front door.

"Excuse me," said Marie, placing her hands on her hips.

Both men turned around, their eyebrows raised.

"Isn't opening a door to someone's house when they're not there a bit _rude_?" asked Marie as she started walking up the few stairs that led up to her front door, feeling a very faint familiarity in her stomach as she took in their appearances. As if she'd seen them before.

"Well, you're here now," said the one that had been leaning against the railing, his hair a very light brown color mixed with a golden color and his eyes an ocean blue.

"Ehm… no, it's still rude," said Marie as she placed herself in the doorway, her eyes on the two men.

"You're Marie Montgomery, aren't you?" asked the other man with darker hair and eyes.

"Yes," said Marie.

"I'm Charles Xavier and this is Erik Lehnsherr," said the dark haired man with a soft smile as he reached out his hand to hers.

As she shook the man's hand, her head felt slightly heavier. Almost as if she was on the breaking point of having a vision. However, as soon as the man let go of her hand, the feeling disappeared.

"We've come to ask you to join us," said Charles.

"_Join_ you?" asked Marie, feeling slightly weary as to who these men were exactly and what they wanted with her. "What do you mean _join_ you?"

"We're like you, Marie," said Erik, making Marie look at him again.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Marie, a worried feeling creeping up into her stomach.

"We too have powers," said Erik, suddenly raising his hand making a small shovel that had been standing close to the door levitate into the air.

A gasp left Marie before she put her hand on her mouth. Again, she felt like she had seen this before and for some reason, this didn't freak her out as much as it should've done.

"_We don't want to harm you, Marie. We are simply asking for you to be on our side as we try to defeat someone who is a great danger to the humankind." _

"What was that!?" exclaimed Marie, her eyes widening.

"That was me," said Charles, putting his hands up so as to calm her down slightly. "That's my powers. I simply thought that you wanted to see my powers as well."

"Don't freak the girl out, Charles. We want her _on_ our side not against us," said Erik, smirking slightly.

"What do you both want from me?" asked Marie, trying to calm herself down after having heard Charles' voice inside her head as clear as daylight.

"We are trying to gather a group of mutants that might want to help the CIA to defend humankind against a very dangerous man. You are a very powerful mutant, Marie. We want you to join us and help us," said Erik, not breaking eye contact with Marie as he said this.

There was a long silence in which Erik and Marie simply looked into each other's eyes, Charles looking between the two mutants with a raised eyebrow and a confused look on his eyes.

There was something about this woman that intrigued Erik. He didn't know what it was, but there was still something about her that made him actually _want_ her to follow them. Not to mention that she didn't look to bad.

"Mutant?" asked Marie after a while.

"Special people," explained Erik, the both of them still not breaking eye contact.

"Okay. I'll come with you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories**

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I only own my OC

!

English is not my native language and there might be some grammatical faults! Sorry about that.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

***:*:|||:*:***

"We have to stop somewhere before we go back _home_," said Charles, putting the location in Erik's mind, making him nod and turn the car abruptly.

"Where to?" asked Marie, almost bumping her head against the window.

"A bar," said Charles, smirking as he heard the confused thoughts coming from Marie's mind.

During the car ride, Charles and Erik had already told Marie all she had to know about why they were recruiting her. She was one of a few to be asked to join them to help the CIA to stop a very dangerous man called Sebastian Shaw along with those he had recruited.

Shaw saw the mutants as the new superior human race. He thought that killing all those who weren't mutants would be the only way for mutants to actually be able to live in peace without having to hide their powers.

Marie had frowned as she heard Charles tell her everything. She felt hate towards the man already. There was no way that killing everyone except for mutants was going to work. Killing never works. Both Marie and her sister knew that.

Another thing that had made Marie's disgust towards Shaw grow was the grim expression that Erik had had on his face during Charles' explanation. His eyes turned dark and Marie was sure that he and Shaw had a very bad history already. He never spoke about it, though. But Erik hating Shaw only made her hate him more. She didn't know why she felt like that. But she did.

"Here we are," said Charles. "I'm quite sure that he wants to join us."

"There's another mutant in there?" asked Marie as she looked out through the window at the quite gloomy looking bar.

"Yes," was Charles only reply before he got out of the car, shutting the door behind him with a determined expression on his face.

Erik turned his head towards Marie, smiling at her as she simply looked out through the window of the backseat with curiosity in her eyes.

"You may come with us if you want," said Erik, surprising himself with the kindness in his words.

Marie turned her head towards Erik and smiled a happy smile before opening the door, leaving Erik sitting in front of the weal, chuckling.

***:*:|||:*:***

The bar itself was nearly empty as the three of them walked inside. Those few men who were in the bar barely even noticed them as they were too busy with playing cards or drinking away their bad memories.

Charles made a gesture towards one of the men that were sitting alone, his back towards them. He was quite muscular and had a cigar in one hand. Even though Marie couldn't see his face, he seemed like a guy you didn't want to irritate.

After Charles and Erik had shared a look with each other, they walked over to the man with confident steps, Marie following them with less confident steps.

"Excuse me, my name is Erik Lehnsherr," said Erik and was just about to continue introducing the others when the man spoke up.

"Go fuck yourself," said the man, putting his cigar in his mouth, not even bothering to look up at Erik or Charles who both were standing on either side of him.

After yet another look, Erik and Charles turned their backs on the man and started walking towards the exit, Charles putting a hand on Marie's arm as he noticed she wasn't following them. She was slightly shocked by the man's reaction and had been thinking about saying something to him about it before Charles had interrupted her chain of thoughts by speaking up.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Charles, giving Marie a look before dragging her along with them to the car.

***:*:|||:*:***

The CIA base was quite fascinating in the eyes of Marie. For almost seventy years, Marie had only seen the little cottage she used to live in and the small town that was close by. Her sister usually didn't let her see much of the outside world, especially not during the Second World War, because Margaret was too overprotective. Things had changed, which she knew off. However, she hadn't gotten to see much of it with her own eyes.

As they entered the facility, Marie's eyes were wide with curiosity and wonder. Everything looked different from her little cottage in the woods. The walls didn't look like they were made out of wood that was rotten on some places. Not even the furniture looked like the once she was used to. She wasn't too surprised and therefore she managed to keep her wonder inside of her. Though, Charles still smirked at her since the wonder practically radiated off of her mind and her thoughts were so loud that he was sure that Erik could hear them as well.

"Welcome to the Division X facility!" said Erik, smirking at Marie.

A woman with dark hair and a very gentle smile on her face, walked over to Marie from where she had been sitting on a couch.

"Welcome, my name's Moira MacTaggert," said the woman as she reached out her hand.

For a moment, Marie hesitated. The last time she had shook someone's hand, she had felt like a vision had been trying to appear. She did not want to scare this woman by showing her what it looked like to get a vision. However, she would be very rude if she didn't shake her hand.

"I'm Marie Montgomery," said Marie, shaking her hand quickly.

She felt her head becoming heavy again, just like it had done when she shook Charles' hand. However, this time it was even heavier and she could even feel a slight pain appearing.

"Moira here works for the CIA," said Charles, noticing how Marie forced herself to smile.

"I suppose you want to get to your room and settle in," said Moira, glancing at the bag that Marie was carrying. "I'll show you to your room."

"Thank you," said Marie, glancing at Charles and Erik before following her up the stairs.

***:*:|||:*:***

Her room was nothing special. For most people it would have reminded them of a hotel room. However, since Marie had never been in a hotel, she simply saw it as a normal room that was slightly bigger than her room in the small cottage.

There was a king sized bed, a wardrobe, a small sofa and a coffee table in the room. On the coffee table there were two pots with flowers in as a decoration.

"I hope the room is nice enough?" asked Moira as she stood in the doorway, watching Marie walking around in the room with curious eyes.

"It is, thank you," said Marie as she put her bag on the bed.

"The toilets and showers are down the hall. If you have any questions just ask me or Charles," said Moira, smiling at Marie.

"Or Erik," said Marie, smiling at Moira as well before she exited her room and closed the door behind her.

Marie sighed and sat down on her bed. She felt awful. Her head felt as if it was going to crack and her hands were shaking. She knew what was going to happen and she also knew that she had to let it happen.

With a gasp, her sight suddenly disappeared along with the pain she had felt in her head. However, instead of seeing only darkness, she saw a woman sitting in a car along with a man. They were talking and Marie immediately recognized the woman as Moira.

Marie concentrated as much as she could, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. The only thing she did know was that Moira seemed slightly stressed by something. She noticed that they both were looking at something and with much effort, Marie managed to turn her vision so that she could see what Moira was seeing.

A man in his late thirties or early forties was standing in a club, talking to someone. She didn't recognize his face even though it was as clear as daylight to her. It was odd since that wasn't something that usually happened in her visions. Even Moira's face, who she had seen before having this vision wasn't as clear as the man's face was.

Suddenly, the vision changed into something else, using a bright light to change into the second vision. Again, this was something that wasn't normal for Marie.

She saw Charles standing in front of a beautiful building, talking to a blonde young woman. What they were talking about, she couldn't hear. She was standing too far away from them to actually be able to hear them. As she tried to move closer to them, it seemed as if someone was holding her back from Charles. As if someone didn't want her to go towards him.

She felt someone grasp her hand and she managed to look to her left, seeing Erik standing there. She suddenly recognized Erik as one of the people she had had visions about during the past years. The blue eyes, the light hair…

As she looked over at Charles and the blonde woman, they were looking at her and she recognized them as the two people she had had visions about as well before they even had met her.

Who the blonde woman was, she didn't know yet.

The vision started to fade away slightly, leaving only Charles and the blonde woman standing there in an ambient of whiteness.

"_It's okay. I'm here. I'm here," _said a voice as Charles and the blonde woman started to fade as well, the both of them laughing at something that one of them had said.

For a moment, she thought it was her sister that had been saying those words to her. Just like she always did when she had a vision. However, it hadn't been a woman's voice talking and her sister was dead.

Her eyes opened again, the light hurting her eyes. Her whole body was soaked with sweat and she could feel how her body was slowly relaxing after her vision. Closing her eyes again, she calmly calmed her breathing down. For a moment, she still felt Erik's hand in hers just like it had been in her vision. However, when she opened her eyes again, she found herself alone in her room lying on the floor.

She sat up and groaned as she felt how weak her muscles felt. A knock on her door made her panic slightly. She didn't want anyone to see her like _this_.

"Marie?" said Charles' voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" asked Marie, her voice shaky.

"Can I come in?" asked Charles.

"I suppose so," said Marie, leaning against the bed, watching the door slide open.

As soon as Charles saw her a smile was on his face. He didn't seem fazed by her state or her placement. Instead he walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"How are you feeling?"

"You know what happened?" asked Marie, curiosity in her voice.

"Yes," said Charles, another soft smile on his lips. "I could feel a burst of power coming from your room."

"I feel like hell," said Marie, sighing as she looked away from Charles. "I didn't have a vision about what is _going_ to happen. They feel different."

"What was it about?" asked Charles as he helped Marie sit on her bed instead of next to it.

"You, Erik and Moira," said Marie as Charles sat down next to her.

"Interesting…" said Charles, looking away from Marie, a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Marie, watching Charles' serious expression grow into a soft smile again as he looked back at her.

"I've heard about other mutants with powers like these," said Charles. "I think I know how I can help you understand them and even control them."

"How?" asked Marie, not quite believing him.

"The first step is to make you know all of your powers. You've tried to hide them when you were a child, right?"

"Yes," said Marie. "My parents thought I simply had a sickness of some sort. They were ashamed of it."

"Well, there you have your answer. You've hidden most of you powers in places in your mind that you can't even reach anymore. In order for you to be able to control your powers, you're going to have to find those powers and join them to your others, a process that will make you more powerful than you've even been in your life. However, if you don't do that, you won't be able to control those powers. Ever."

"How am I supposed to do that if I can't even reach those places anymore?" asked Marie, frustration in her voice.

"I'll help you of course. Telepath, remember," said Charles, smiling at Marie as the frustrated look in her eyes disappeared.

"Can we do it now?" asked Marie, sitting up straighter.

Charles chuckled slightly. "We'll have to wait until tomorrow. Your mind is too weak at the moment. I might damage it," said Charles, smiling an apologetic smile at the sad look in her eyes. "And, I think you might want to meet the others before we start too. They're waiting for you downstairs. Maybe you should freshen up slightly before meeting them."

"Are you saying I look disgusting?" said Marie, a mocking tone in her voice.

"Not disgusting. But you certainly don't look a hundred percent," said Charles, earning a soft chuckle from Marie.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow if you do. It motivates me to continue writing. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories**

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I only own my OC

!

English is not my native language and there might be some grammatical faults! Sorry about that.

**Chapter 3**

***:*:|||:*:***

With slow and quiet steps, Marie returned to her room. It hadn't taken her too long to shower and get dressed, though she still hadn't expected Charles to still be waiting for her.

He was still sitting on her bed, one of her books in his hands and a curious look on his face. His brow was furrowed as he flipped the page, not looking up at Marie as she walked over to her suitcase to grab a black cardigan to wear over her white t-shirt. The shower had been nice and warm, though as soon as she stepped out of the water, the cold air had whipped around her making her feel colder than she had before the shower.

"Witches and witchcraft?" said Charles, a wondering tone to his voice as he finally looked up at Marie.

"My mother gave me that book. She was born in 1872. Witches was something that her family was… _interested _in."

"1872? When were _you_ born?" asked Charles, putting the book down on his lap.

"1892," replied Marie, smirking at Charles' raised eyebrows. "Haven't aged since my twentieth birthday. At least not physically."

Charles simply gave her a nod while looking to be rather deep in thought. "I thought that a telepath such as you would already know my entire life story."

"It doesn't really work like that. And, even though I probably could see most of your thoughts and memories, I don't think I would even try to see them. It's always better to get to know the person personally then with my powers. Especially when you want to become their friend," said Charles, standing up and putting the book back into Marie's suitcase. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," said Marie, smiling at Charles as he gestured towards the door.

***:*:|||:*:***

They walked down the stairs and reached a familiar hallway that lead to the front door and to the lobby where Marie had first met Moira. However, they took a turn to the left before they reached the lobby, entering another hallway. The hallway's left wall was filled with windows which made it possible for Marie to see a small garden surrounded by the building that they were in at the moment. In the middle of the small garden, there was a statue of a man made out of a bronze looking metal. She didn't really find it beautiful. The flowers surrounding it were beautiful, though.

"Here it is," said Charles, smiling as he held another door open for her. "Play nice."

Marie smirked and walked inside, meeting the sight of five young people sitting in couches and armchairs that together formed a circle in the middle of the room. The room itself was decorated with multiple plants and even a small fish tank.

All five of them looked up at Marie with curious eyes as the door slammed shut behind her. With a shy smile she awkwardly waved at the people, making a blonde, young woman stand up and walk up to her, a wide smile on her face.

"You must be the new recruit that Charles told us about," said Raven, extending her hand towards Marie as she looked back to see if Charles still was standing behind her. He wasn't. "I'm Raven."

Marie, with hesitation, shook Raven's hand. As soon as their palms touched, a flash of light appeared in front of Marie's eyes. She blinked a couple of times before smiling at Raven. The flash of light had showed her the blonde woman standing in front of her at the moment, seeing her as she had seen her in Marie's vision earlier that day. She immediately knew that she and Charles were close and that they both trusted each other, meaning Marie could trust Raven.

She was a bit surprised about the flash of light since this was something that had never really happened before. Maybe it was because she finally was trying to find her entire mutation which led to her powers becoming stronger, just as Charles had told her earlier.

"Marie Montgomery," said Marie, letting go of Raven's hand.

"These people are Angel, Cassidy, Darwin, Alex and Hank," said Raven, pointing to each and one of the people in the room as she introduced them.

Hank, a young man with big glasses on, stood up as he was introduced, reaching out a hand as well, a shy smile on his face. He barely dared to make eye contact with Marie as she took his hand and shook it.

Another flash appeared in front of Marie's eyes. Yet, this time the only thing she saw was the color blue and the faint sound of a roar.

"Nice meeting you all," said Marie as Hank and Marie both let go of each other's hands.

"Come on, sit down," said Raven as she sat down again on the couch, patting the spot in between her and Hank.

With quiet steps, Marie walked over to the couch and squeezed herself in between Hank and Raven, smiling an awkward smile up at Hank as he shifted slightly so that he wasn't pressed up against her arm.

"We were just talking about how we should get secret codenames," said Raven, smiling widely as she looked around at everyone in the room. "We're government agents now, after all."

The room went quiet as everyone looked at Raven. "I want to be called Mystique."

"Damn, I wanted to be called Mystique," said Cassidy, his leg propped up on the armchair that he was sitting on.

"Well, tough! I called it," said Raven before she all of a sudden changed her appearance so that she looked exactly like Cassidy, even the clothes.

Marie jumped slightly as Raven changed, yet giggled as she understood what had just happened.

"I'm way more mysterious than you," said Raven, using Cassidy's voice, before turning back into herself again. "Darwin, what about you?"

"Well… Darwin's already a nickname. It sort of fits," said Darwin, looking between Raven and Marie as he spoke. "Adapt to survive and all."

Marie faintly recalled reading a book written about someone called Darwin as well. The book had been about evolution, which spiked Marie's curiosity about what exactly Darwin could do.

As Darwin stood up and walked over to the small fish tank, she smiled widely as she realized that she in fact, had never really talked to anyone else with a mutation. In fact, she had barely spoken to anyone but her sister the majority of her life. And therefore, this only made her even more excited than it probably should.

"Check this out," said Darwin before he put his head down into the water of the fish tank, the fish quickly swimming away from him.

Marie gasped slightly as she saw how Darwin's ears changed into gills of a fish, making it possible for him to breathe under the water. However, as soon as he took his head out of the water, the gills disappeared and he breathed like a normal human being again.

Marie clapped her hands along with Angel as she smiled widely. "Darwin definitely suits you," said Marie, making Darwin smile as he walked back to his seat.

"Thank you, thank you," said Darwin, before pointing at Cassidy. "What about you?"

"I'm going to be… Banshee," said Cassidy, nodding his head.

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" asked Hank.

"You might want to cover your ears," said Banshee as he stood up.

Marie quickly covered her ears as Banshee kneeled down in front of the coffee table that was located in the middle of the circle of sofas and armchairs. There were a couple of glasses filled with coke on the table which he locked his gaze on while inhaling deeply. As he exhaled, there was a high pitched sound that hit the window instead of the drinks on the table, surprising him slightly along with all the others.

The six of them all laughed and clapped their hands, impressed. "Your turn," said Banshee, pointing at Angel.

"My eh… stage name was Angel," said Angel as she took of her black leather jacket while standing up. "Kind of fits…"

As she turned around, a pair of insect looking wings appeared from, what at first only appeared to be, her tattoos.

"You can fly!?" exclaimed Raven, amazement in her voice.

"Yup. And eh…" said Angel before looking out over the garden at the ugly statue that was located there. She graciously spit a small ball that flew out through the hole where there once had been a window, before landing on the head of the statue, burning it slightly. She could spit acid.

"What's _your _name?" asked Angel, looking at Hank while she put on her leather jacket again.

"How about Big Foot?" said Alex, smirking over at Hank as he took a sip of his beer.

"You know what they say about guys with big feet," said Raven, an annoyed tone to her voice.

Marie immediately understood what Raven was talking about and joined in. "And eh… yours are quite small."

Raven smirked slightly as both Marie and Raven looked back at Hank, smiling a soft smile towards him while he simply looked at them with an unreadable look on his face.

"Alex, what's your gift? What can you do?" asked Darwin, redirecting the attention from Hank to Alex instead.

"Oh, it's not… uhm… I just… I just can't do it in here," said Alex, shaking his head and looking down at the floor.

"Can you do it out there?" asked Darwin, pointing towards the garden.

"Why don't you just do it out there?" asked Raven as everybody started complaining about how he should do it outside instead so that they at least could see his mutation.

"I mean, Banshee opened the window for you!" said Marie, earning several laughs and agreeing comments from the others.

Finally, Alex stood up, putting his beer on the coffee table, before walking towards the window.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" said Darwin as everyone stood up, following him to the window.

"Get down when I tell you," said Alex as he stepped outside, the sound of glass getting crunched underneath his shoes being heard.

The rest all stood by the opening, looking at Alex as he walked away a couple of meters, before turning towards the statue.

"Get back," said Alex as the six of them all leaned over the edge to look at him.

At first, they did what he told them to do. But merely a second later they leaned over the edge again, curiosity taking over them.

"Get _back_!" said Alex, before sighing an annoyed sigh as the six of them didn't move. "Whatever."

As soon as a red light appeared around Alex, Marie leaned back inside, watching as a ring of red light struck against the statue in the middle of the garden, slicing it into two. It was quiet for a while as the statue's upper half slid down and fell on the grass. Marie was the first one to start laughing and clapping, mainly because she hadn't liked the statue, but also because she thought those powers were way more amazing than hers.

***:*:|||:*:***

"What about you?" asked Darwin as they all were sitting inside again, Marie yet again squeezed in between Raven and Hank.

"Me?" asked Marie, her eyes widening.

"Yeah! What can you do?" asked Darwin, the entire room growing quiet as they all looked at Marie with curious eyes.

"Oh, nothing as interesting as you guys," said Marie, looking down at her hands.

"I'm sure it's fascinating," said Hank, nudging her arm slightly.

"Yeah, why would Charles and Erik have recruited you otherwise?" asked Raven, earning several nods and hums of approval.

"Well… One thing is that I don't age. Well, I haven't aged since my twentieth birthday. Well… not physically anyway," said Marie, noticing how odd she spoke and clearing her voice slightly as the room still was quiet.

"That's quite interesting," said Darwin. "What else?"

"I eh… I have visions," said Marie, closing her eyes as she waited for the reactions.

"What!?" exclaimed Raven.

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Angel.

"Like, 'future-visions' or what?" asked Banshee, a smile on his face.

"I'm not quite sure yet. Most of the time it's about the future. But I've also noticed that I can see what people's past look like, slightly."

"That _is_ fascinating," said Hank.

"How does it work? Can you see into my future now?" asked Raven, making Marie look at her.

"Sorry… I can't really control it yet. But I have seen you in my visions before," said Marie. "I saw you with Charles earlier today, talking and laughing."

"Wow…" said Raven before she took her drink from the coffee table, smiling widely at Marie. "To us!"

The others all took up their drinks as well, Hank giving a glass of coke to Marie with a smile, before raising his along with the others.

"To us," said Marie, clinking her drink against the others'.

**Thanks for reading! I have no idea what Marie's "codename" should be… If you have any idea, please let me know! I'd appreciate it a lot. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories**

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I only own my OC

!

English is not my native language and there might be some grammatical faults! Sorry about that.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

***:*:|||:*:***

It didn't take long for them all to become completely wild. Raven had been the one to turn on the music before she had dragged Marie up and started dancing with her. The others had started to join in quickly afterwards, all of them messing around and simply having fun.

Marie had never been to a party nor had she ever in her life danced. However, Raven was quick to learn her how to and it hadn't taken her long before she could swing her hips around as if she had danced her entire life.

Hank was hanging on the chandelier, using his mutant feet, laughing as well. He had dropped his glasses a couple of times but Raven had, with some flirty looks and seducing moves, put them back on for him.

***:*:|||:*:***

At the moment, Raven and Marie were jumping up and down in the couch, Raven holding a beer in her hand, the both of them having the time of their lives. Angel was flying around, dancing in the air while Alex and Banshee were throwing things at Darwin in order to try and break through his skin that he had turned into something similar to a rock surface.

"_What_ are you doing!?" said a voice that Marie recognized, making everybody stop doing what they were doing, turning around towards the wall where the window once had been.

Both Raven and Marie quickly jumped down onto the floor, a shocked look on their faces. Hank jumped down as well, adjusting his glasses before looking at Moira, Charles and Erik who were standing outside, looking at them.

Moira looked rather furious, her hands on her hips while Erik and Charles had unreadable looks on their faces.

"Who destroyed the statue?" asked Moira, pointing back at it.

"It was Alex," said Hank, making Alex glare over at him.

"You should be thankful. It wasn't exactly a good looking statue," said Marie before putting her hand over her mouth.

A small smirk appeared on Erik's lips as he looked at Marie. He didn't seem as angry as Moira was, at least.

"No! Havok! We have to call him Havok, that's his name now," said Raven. "And we were thinking…"

Marie, bit her lip as Raven walked towards the three of them, knowing that Raven had had too many beers already.

"You should be Professor X," said Raven, pointing at Charles who didn't seem all that impressed with his new name. "And you should be Magneto. Marie came up with that name."

Again, Erik looked over at Marie with yet another small smirk. Marie simply looked down at the floor in front of her.

"Exceptional," said Erik before looking back at Raven, the smirk gone.

Erik and Moira walked away, Moira looking rather angry while Erik and Charles looked slightly disappointed, Charles more than Erik.

"I expect more from you," said Charles, looking at all of them before following Moira and Erik.

***:*:|||:*:***

Marie woke up that morning with a slight headache. She hadn't had any kind of drink that had had alcohol in it the evening before which only made it clear to Marie that it was because of the vision that she had had.

With a groan, she sat up in her bed, stretching her back out. A soft knock was heard on her door before it was opened, revealing Raven with a soft smile.

"Hey… sorry, I thought you would be awake already," said Raven, taking a step back into the hallway again.

"No, no. That's okay, you can come in," said Marie, smiling as she threw her sheets off of her, revealing her pajamas which were an old fashioned looking, silk nightgown. "What time is it?"

"Half past twelve," said Raven, chuckling slightly at the shocked expression on Marie's face. "We were up quite late yesterday."

"Yeah… I suppose so," said Marie as she sat at the edge of her bed.

Raven closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed next to Marie.

"Sorry for… you know… yesterday," said Raven, looking down at her hands.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Marie, her eyes on Raven.

"It was me who started it all. I turned the music on," said Raven.

"So? Turning music on isn't a crime. We all did what we wanted ourselves. If we hadn't wanted to have fun, then we could've walked away," said Marie, putting her hand on Raven's arm. "You have nothing to apologize for. Besides, I had the time of my life! I've never had that much fun ever!"

"Really? It wasn't anything special, you know," said Raven, finally looking at Marie.

"I know," said Marie, nodding. "It was for me, though. I've lived in a small cottage with my sister the majority of my life. I've barely had anyone to talk to besides her. The few times that I went with her to town was like an adventure for me. Yesterday was… just, wow!"

Raven laughed slightly. "Really? Well, for someone who's barely had any human contact their entire life, you're a really nice person. And a really nice friend."

"Thanks," said Marie, smiling softly at Raven. "It was a long time ago that I had a friend."

"I'm honored to be your first in a _long _time," said Raven, chuckling along with Marie.

***:*:|||:*:***

It didn't take long for the sun to go down again. Marie had wasted the entire day on waiting for Charles to start to help her with getting her powers back. However, he hadn't come. When she went down to eat dinner, it had been revealed to her that Charles, Eric and Moira along with some other CIA agents had been assigned a small secret mission. They hadn't told anyone else about it except for Raven who had been the one to tell Marie.

In the evening, Marie and the others had gathered in the same room again. However, this time they had fun in a more quiet way. Darwin and Alex were playing a flipper game that some of the CIA agents had put in the room for them while the rest simply sat on the couches talking.

"Oh, I didn't know the circus was in town," said a voice from the other side of the _new _window. Two agents were standing there, looking at them with a smirk on their faces.

Marie looked away from them and stared down at her shoes that almost were touching Hank's shoes.

"Hey, come on honey! Give us a little… uh…" said the agent, talking to Angel, as he used his hands to make it look like he had wings. "No? Go on, let's see the foot," said the agent, turning his attention to Hank instead.

He stood up, an exasperated sigh escaping him as he did.

"Yeah, there it is. Come on, Big Foot, let's go," said the agent as Hank walked towards the window and closed the curtains so that the agents couldn't see them anymore.

"They're just guys being stupid," said Raven as Hank sat down next to Marie again.

"Guys being stupid, I can handle," said Angel, looking at Raven who was sitting next to her. "I've handled that my whole life. But I'd rather have a bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off then the way these ones stare at me."

Marie looked up at Angel.

"At us," said Raven.

The room went quiet again. Marie felt her happy spirit that she had had yesterday disappear as she thought about what Angel had said. They did look differently at them, the other CIA agents. Marie didn't like it. After all, they were still people. Just with some extra-

A sudden pain in her head made her gasp slightly and grab her head, losing the trail of thought that she had had before.

"Marie?" asked Hank, putting a hand on Marie's arm, worry in his voice.

"I'm fine… It's just… gosh, this light is so bright," said Marie as she tried to open her eyes but couldn't as every light in the room suddenly seemed to be a thousand times brighter.

"Marie, are you sure you're okay?" asked Banshee who was sitting on the other side of Marie.

"Yeah… it's… starting to go away," said Marie, as she finally could open her eyes again, though she still had to blink a lot.

"What happened?" asked Raven as Marie finally could see normally again.

Hank's hand was still on her arm, him still looking at her with worry in his eyes. Suddenly, Marie grabbed Hank's hand that was placed on her arm at the same time that she gasped again. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as she all of a sudden saw how multiple bodies fell to the ground, their screams filling her head. She started shaking slightly right before her eyes rolled back again, leaving her breathless and coughing.

"Jesus…" said Banshee, looking at Marie with confused eyes.

The room went quiet as Marie stopped coughing and an odd thud was heard. As if someone dropped something large on the ground.

Marie still had a hold on Hank's hand as she slowly turned her head towards the window.

"There's something happening," whispered Marie, Hank tightening the hold on her hand. "I saw it."

"_That_ was a vision?" asked Banshee, earning a glare from Raven.

Another thud was heard, this time it was closer to the room that the young mutants were in.

"What was that?" asked Darwin, hearing it as well. "Something doesn't feel right."

Everybody looked at the window, not being able to see anything but the green colored curtains. As yet another thud was heard, Hank and Marie stood up. Darwin walked over to the curtains and quickly opened them, the rest of the group following him to the window, Hank and Marie still holding each other's hands for no particular reason.

They suddenly saw something up in the sky, making Marie put a hand over her mouth as she almost immediately realized what it was as she recalled it from her vision.

"What is that?" asked Darwin, pointing up to the moon.

Two men were hovering in the air, one holding the other. Suddenly, one of them disappeared which made the second one fall down to the ground with a thud. The same thud that they had heard before they had walked over to the window.

All of them jumped as the man landed close by the window. Suddenly, multiple men started falling all around the place. Hank let go of Marie and put his hand on Raven's arm, the six of them still looking out through the window.

A couple of agents ran towards their window, ordering them to step back. They all had guns in their hands and looked about ready to kill anyone that came into the garden.

"We're under attack!" informed one of the men before a man with red skin and a tail appeared in front of him, grabbing the agent by his t-shirt's collar, and then disappeared again together with the agent.

The agents started shooting all over the place as the red looking man appeared and disappeared all over the place. The window broke, again, as the man appeared by the side of one of the agents, grabbing his arm and making him shoot the window. The group of mutants inside had taken cover behind one of the couches as it happened.

On the other side of the room, there was another window where the fish tank was located. On that side, the sound of whirling wind was heard. Outside, there was a huge tornado looking thing, blowing away all the agents that at first had tried to fight it only to then run away from it. At the end of the wind, a man was standing, holding his arms up. All of the wind came from his fingertips, something that normally would've intrigued everyone. Though, not when that power was killing agents.

"Stay here my ass! Let's go!" exclaimed Darwin as he noticed how the red skinned man currently was slaying the agents with only a sword as his weapon and his _tail_, still using his teleportation powers whenever he needed to.

The six of them stood up and were about to run towards the door in an attempt to get out of there. However, they didn't really succeed in getting all that far as the agents stopped them, telling them to get back again.

"We can help!" exclaimed Darwin as he and the others tried to push past the agents.

A sudden explosion coming from the other side of the hall made them stop to try to push past the agents. Instead, the six mutants ran back into the room.

They could only watch as the red skinned man used his swords, teleportation skills and _tail_ to kill the agents outside of their window. On the other side, the man with the wind powers already had killed all of the agents he could reach. He used the last survivor to break the window, sending him flying through it and making him land in front of Marie and the others, cuts all over his face and no indication of that he had survived.

The man with the wind powers, walked inside of the room, stepping over the glass while straightening out his suit. On the other side, the red skinned man teleported inside so that he was standing behind the group of young mutants, a smirk on his face.

The door that the group had just ran through opened and showed yet another man, an odd looking helmet on his head. They were surrounded.

Marie quickly wished for Charles or Erik to come and help them, however, she knew that that was impossible since the both of them were in Russia, doing God knows what.

"Where's the telepath?" asked the man with the helmet on, looking over at the red skinned man.

"Not here," replied the man with a Russian accent, before looking back at Marie and the others.

"Too bad…Well, at least I can take this silly thing off," said the man, before taking the helmet off and smiling at the young mutants again.

Marie immediately recognized the man from one of her visions. In fact, this had been the man that Moira had been looking at during her vision about her where she had been sitting in a car.

"Good evening," said the man, running a hand through his hair as he said this. "My name is Sabastian Shaw. And I am _not_ here to hurt you."

"Freeze!" said the voice of an agent outside of the window close to the red skinned man.

"Azazel," said Shaw, not looking away from Marie and the others as the red skinned man teleported back out and swiftly killed the man, using his sword again.

"My friends, there's a revolution coming," said Shaw as he handed the helmet to the man in the grey suit while walking towards them, Azazel teleporting back inside the room. "When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Being slaved… or rise up to rule."

This was the man that the CIA was fighting against. This was the man that rather would kill all the humans than make them see that mutants indeed weren't different. Marie could only look at him with disgust.

"Choose freely but know that if you are not with us then by definition you are… _against_ us," said Shaw, looking at Marie who still looked at him with disgust. "So… you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you or you can join me and live like kings... and queens."

Shaw put his hand out, looking all over at the young mutants. Marie knew that no one would join him. Why would they? These people were all people who knew better than to want to kill all of mankind in order to be able to be who they were.

However, Marie was wrong. Angel placed her hand in Shaw's hand before walking away from the group hand in hand with Shaw.

"Angel?" asked Marie.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Banshee.

"Come on. We don't belong here," said Angel as she stopped and turned towards the group again, her hand still in Shaw's. "And that's nothing to be ashamed off."

Darwin put his hand out to Angel again, hoping she would rethink her decision and take his hand instead. However, she simply turned her back at them and followed Shaw over to Azazel.

"We have to do something…" whispered Raven.

They watched Shaw, Azazel, the man in the grey suit and Angel walk out through the broken window only to stop as they reached the middle of the garden. Darwin turned to Alex and whispered something to him. Marie didn't hear what but she figured it was a plan since Alex nodded his head before Darwin turned around again and followed Shaw and the others.

"Stop," said Darwin. "I'm coming with you."

Shaw smiled and walked forwards slightly as to greet Darwin into their group. "Good choice. So tell me about your mutation."

"Well, I adapt to survive. So, I guess… I'm coming with you," said Darwin.

"I like that," said Shaw, not noticing how the other young mutants lined up inside the room.

Darwin walked to stand next to Angel, taking her hand as the others also took each other's hands.

As soon as he had turned back towards the room he exclaimed: "Alex!"

Everyone inside the room, except for Alex jumped out of the way as red lightening appeared around him, which he quickly shot right at Shaw. Darwin turned his skin into rock again, placing himself in front of Angel to protect her from the lightening. However, nothing happened. As Marie and the others looked up again, they saw the red light enter Shaw instead of hurting him, which confused them a lot. Until, they realized that that was what his mutation was.

"Protecting your fellow mutants?" said Shaw, cocking his head to the side, sounding rather annoyed. "It's a noble gesture… Feels good," said Shaw before turning himself towards Darwin who tried to punch him.

Shaw blocked his punch and took a grip on Darwin's jaw, a red light appearing around his other hand.

"Adapt to this," said Shaw before placing his hand on Darwin's now open mouth as he pushed the energy that Alex had sent to Shaw down Darwin's throat.

Shaw quickly placed himself in the line again, taking Azazel's and Angel's hands before they all teleported away, leaving Darwin standing there, coughing slightly.

"Darwin?" asked Marie as they all stood up and walked to stand next to Alex.

He changed himself into silver right before a red light started cracking the silver from the inside. Darwin looked over at them and raised a hand. Why he did that, Marie didn't really know for sure. Maybe because he wanted help. Or maybe because he was telling them to stand back for a bright light erupted from him and soon, Darwin was nothing but a pile of ash.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't know if this chapter was any good… It's a bit hard to write about action filled stuff. But, I did my best! (I hope)**

**Next chapter will have **_**much**_** more Erik/Marie, which I'm excited to write about! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I said that there would be****_much_****more Erik/Marie in this chapter… Well, it's not****_much_****. But it's a little moment at least. I can't really push them into it either since they haven't really talked much yet. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Memories**

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I only own my OC

!

English is not my native language and there might be some grammatical faults! Sorry about that.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

***:*:|||:*:***

None of them had slept that night. Luckily, the CIA had been informed of what had happened to their facility and had quickly sent backup. However, they had been too late.

When they arrived, they had been greeted by the sight of the only survivors, the mutants, standing in a line in front of the front door. None of them had said a word as the medical staff had rushed towards them, placing blankets over them and ushering them away from the building to sit on some of the broken walls.

None of them had any wounds or cuts of any sorts, yet the medical team inspected them thoroughly. Marie had almost started to feel rather annoyed by the woman who constantly was checking up on her, treating her like a little kid. Something that she wasn't even though she looked young.

The next morning, when the sun had already set even though its light was blocked by a layer of clouds, a black car raced towards the facility. As soon as the engine was turned off, two men and a woman had jumped out of the car and jogged towards the young mutants. It had been both Charles, Erik and Moira who finally returned from their secret mission that they hadn't been able to talk about with either Marie or any of the others.

As they rushed towards them, Charles hugged Raven and asked her if she was okay while Erik had made eye contact with Marie. He had looked worried and for a brief moment, he had considered walking over to her and ask her if she was okay. However, as Marie looked down at the ground again, his courage to walk towards her had failed him and he remained behind Charles and Raven, watching his fellow mutants with a furrowed brow.

"We've made arrangements for you to be taken back home immediately," said Charles as he broke the hug with Raven and looked at the other mutants.

"We're not going home," said Havok, earning an agreeing nod from Marie. "_He_ killed Darwin," said Havok.

"All the more reason for you to _leave_. This is over," said Charles earning a shake of Marie's head and a glare as well.

"Darwin's _dead_, Charles. The only thing left of him is a pile of ash which the agents probably already have stepped on," said Marie before looking back down at the ground. "We can't even bury him…"

There was a moment of silence amongst the group before Erik, his hands placed on his hips, spoke up, "We can avenge him."

Everyone looked up at Erik as he said this, Marie's eyes sparkling slightly in the dim light of the sun that managed to get through the thick layer of clouds hanging above them.

"Can I have a word with you, Erik," said Charles, leading Erik away from the group so that they couldn't hear them talking.

"They're just _kids_," said Charles as they were far away enough for the rest of the group not to hear them.

However, Marie knew what Charles was going to say. He didn't want them to come to harm, something that Marie usually appreciated. But not today. Not when it was about being able to avenge one of their _friends_.

With confident movements, Marie stood up, earning a confused look from the others.

"I'm not going to go back home," exclaimed Marie, making Erik and Charles look back at her. "Even if we won't be in a group, I'll find Shaw myself and kill him if that's what it takes."

Erik gave Charles a look that read, "I told you so," before looking back at Marie with a smirk.

"However… I don't know where he is…" she said, her confidence disappearing as Charles stared at her.

"We'll have to train," said Charles, making Marie smile. "All of us. Yes?"

"Yes," said Marie along with the others.

"We can't stay here," said Hank, standing up so that he was standing next to Marie. "Even if they rebuild the facility, it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go."

"Yes we do," replied Charles, his eyes still on Marie.

***:*:|||:*:***

"This is yours?" asked Banshee, the mutants and Moira all standing in front of a huge mansion.

The mansion looked like it had been built during the Victorian age and Marie could only feel a slight familiarity towards the mansion. It looked a lot like the mansion that she and her family had lived in during the time that she had lived in Brooklyn. However, her mansion was now nothing but ashes spread all over the ground that used to be theirs. She wouldn't be surprised if they had built a mall or a couple of skyscrapers where her mansion used to stand.

"No, it's _ours_," said Charles.

"Honestly, Charles. I don't know how you survived living in such hardship," said Erik, sarcasm dripping of his words, making Marie smirk.

"Well, it was a hardship softened by me," said Raven, placing herself in between Erik and Charles making Charles put his arm around her before planting a kiss on her head.

"Come on, time for the tour," said Raven, walking out of Charles' grip and taking Marie's hand.

She dragged Marie along with her, running over the small lawn that was placed before the mansion as she started the tour of the mansion. She and Charles began the tour outside, showing everyone the small hidden doors that led inside of the mansion and the small benches among the bushes where you could sit during the evening, watching the sun set or simply relax and listen to the birds.

The inside only made Marie think of her own mansion even more. The multiple stairs and chandeliers, the chairs and bookshelves placed along the long corridors and the multiple rooms that were either filled with even more bookshelves and armchairs or with large queen-sized beds and closets that were big enough to fit an entire collection of clothes in. There even was a room with nothing but a piano in it and one of the larger rooms was filled with laboratory stuff, this particular room had been Hank's favorite.

***:*:|||:*:***

They had started the training the next day. Charles would train with everyone every day for at least an hour. Breakfast and lunch was eaten alone while dinner was eaten together, if possible.

At the moment, Marie was standing on the small balcony outside of her bedroom. Almost each and one of the mutants had been given a room with an adjoining balcony which had pleased Marie. She was wearing a black dress that reached her knees. Around her waist there was a golden belt, making her curves show more than usually. Her dark hair was loose and reached down to her shoulder blades, her curls being extra curly since she had just taken a bath.

It was midday and in over an hour, Charles would meet up with her to finally try and find her entire powers inside of her head. She didn't know what it would do to her, but she was still excited. After all, she might just finally get control over her powers which was something she had longed for her entire life.

As she looked down at the lawn, she noticed Charles and Erik standing there. Her eyes widened as she noticed that Charles was pointing a gun at Erik, making her heartbeat race. However, Charles lowered his gun again and Marie started to think that maybe this was a part of Erik's training. After all, he could control metal and last Marie checked, bullets were made out of metal. Her thoughts were confirmed when Erik took a hold of the gun, Charles still holding it in his hand, and pointed it at his own forehead again.

With a shake of her head, Marie turned around and walked inside again. She didn't really know what to do now and so, she decided to go out and wander around the mansion. If Charles wanted to find her, he wouldn't have any problem to. After all, he was a telepath.

After at least half an hour of simply wandering around the mansion's upper floors, she stumbled across the room with the piano. She had never played an instrument in her entire life, however her mother had been rather good at playing the piano and therefore Marie had seen _how _to play the piano. She had never been allowed to touch the piano, though. Her parents thought that Marie had some dangerous illness because of these rather violent visions that she used to get when she was a child and in the eyes of a doctor or a parent, these vision looked like seizures. Her mother had therefore forbid Marie from ever touching Marie's mother's piano.

With slow steps she walked towards the piano. Her head was filled with memories of her mother screaming at her whenever she accidentally touched the piano. She could feel the same fear inside of her as she had felt when she was a small child while she approached the piano. However, this time, she didn't stop a meter away from the instrument. Instead, she placed her hand on the cold surface of the piano, the fear dripping away from her as a smile appeared on her face instead.

The smile disappeared soon again though, as a flash of light appeared in front of her eyes. She saw a woman sitting by the piano, dressed in a beautiful red dress. All around the woman there were multiple Christmas decorations hanging from the ceiling and on the wall. The woman had a smile on her face as her fingers graciously pressed the keys of the piano without even a hint of hesitation. Marie couldn't hear what the woman was playing as the only thing she heard was the sound of a Christmas song being played on an old gramophone.

"… _you okay? Marie?"_

The vision ended quickly as the sound of a man's voice filled her ears. As Marie opened her eyes again, she was looking up at the ceiling, her head feeling painful. This had been a strong vision again and as Marie hadn't been sitting down, she had probably hit her head pretty hard against the wooden floor.

Just like after her first vision in the CIA facility, she could feel a hand holding hers again. However, this time, as she looked at her hand, there was indeed someone holding her hand. Her eyes widened as she looked up and met the blue eyes of no other than Erik.

"Erik?" asked Marie, her voice weak again.

"Careful," he said as Marie slowly sat up, her hand still in his.

"I'm sorry… eh… I had- I had one of my visions… an odd vision though," said Marie as she placed a hand on the back of her head, feeling no blood but still a sting of pain as she touched the place where her head had collided with the wooden floor.

"You hit your head pretty hard. I saw it happening," said Erik, making Marie look back at him.

He was crouched down next to her, wearing grey sweatpants and a grey jumper. He looked rather funny in it which Marie was sure that she also did once she put it on. It were the clothes that Charles had forced them all to wear during their training sessions with him. Why, she didn't know.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yes, I was on my way back to my room when I saw you standing here, your hand on the piano before you all of a sudden fell backwards," said Erik. "As if someone invisible had pushed you."

"Yeah… that happens when I'm not sitting down," said Marie, suddenly noticing how they were still holding each other's hands.

Erik looked down at their interlaced fingers as well, but didn't make a move to withdraw his hand away from Marie. And so, Marie didn't as well. Somehow, the feeling of his hand soothed her. Normally she would be shaky after one of her visions but the feeling of Erik's hand in hers made her muscles relax. They looked up into each other's eyes again before the sound of footsteps were heard coming towards the door that led into the room that they were currently in.

"_Marie?"_ said Charles' voice inside of Marie's head making Marie let go of Erik's hand before she looked back at the door, not seeing the look of disappointment that Erik had on his face as Marie let go of him.

"Yes?" asked Marie just as Charles walked into the room.

His eyebrows raised as he took in the sight before him. Both Marie and Erik were on the floor, Marie blushing slightly and Erik looking a bit disappointed. Charles knew that he had interrupted something but decided against a look into their minds to see exactly what it had been. After all, they deserved some privacy.

"It's… eh… time for your training now," said Charles, smiling an awkward smile at Marie and Erik.

Erik quickly stood up and offered Marie a helping hand which Marie took. Without any effort, Erik helped Marie up on her feet again before Marie and Charles left Erik alone in the piano room.

With a last look back at the piano, Erik left as well, leaving the room with quiet steps and a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the little moment between Erik and Marie! There will be some more fluff in the coming chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Memories**

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I only own my OC

!

English is not my native language and there might be some grammatical faults! Sorry about that.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

***:*:|||:*:***

"What are these for?" asked Marie, her fingers brushing over the many wires that had been strapped to her forehead.

"I want to see what your brain activity is like when you use your powers," said Hank, carefully removing Marie's hand from the wires before continuing to check the computer screens next to the bed Marie was laying on.

They were down in the laboratory together with Hank. In only a couple minutes, Charles would enter Marie's mind and try to find her entire powers. This would make it easier for Marie to control and train her powers. The chances of her having those impulsive visions would go down and Marie was especially excited about that.

"Shouldn't they be strapped around my entire head in that case?" asked Marie, looking between Hank and Charles.

"No, not on you. Your powers come from the frontal lobe," said Charles, placing a finger against his forehead as he said this. "We only need to have an eye on that part of the brain."

"How do you know all this?" she asked, furrowing her brow slightly.

"Like I said before, I've heard about people with a mutation such as yours before," said Charles. "It's not common though and usually these people have an extra mutation as well. Yours is probably the 'not aging' part. How that works, we'll have to find out as well."

Marie nodded before looking back at Hank as he said, "Are you two ready?"

Charles nodded before looking at Marie who slowly nodded as well. With confident steps, Charles walked up to the bed and stood next to Marie's head. Slowly, he put his thumb on her cheekbone and two fingers on her temple before closing his eyes and concentrating.

The first thing he saw was Erik's face, making him smirk slightly before he continued deeper into her mind. He kept on opening doors in her mind, each room leading to a different memory and the deeper into her mind he got, the more secret the memories became. At last, he came to a door that was quite difficult to open, however, as he used some extra strength he managed to open that door as well.

As he entered the door, he felt heavy and alone. He had seen many bad memories of Marie's. Most of them were of a mansion burning to the ground or memories of her parents treating her differently than her other siblings. However, this memory seemed different and heavier than the others.

Charles knew he was in the right place in her mind. This was a memory that Marie herself could never see again. It was buried underneath the many other memories that Marie had, laying at the bottom of her mind. He heard a baby crying far off in the distance along with shouting and heavy footsteps. Curiosity took over Charles and he moved closer to the sound of the crying baby.

With shocked eyes, he saw a woman laying on a bed, blood covering the lower part of the bed. She was holding a small baby in her arms, smiling at it even though she herself must feel awful considering how she looked. Her entire face was pale and her lips were slowly turning blue. Nurses were running around her but they were nothing but a blur in the memory. The mother and her child were the ones that Charles could see clearly which probably indicated that the others weren't really important in this memory.

She hummed a lullaby to the baby, making it calm down and look up at the mother. Charles suddenly heard the faint sound of the same lullaby being hummed by someone else. He turned around and smirked as he saw what he was looking for.

Her powers.

***:*:|||:*:***

"There," said Charles as he slowly retreated away from her mind. "That should do the trick."

As he opened his eyes, the smile that had been on his face disappeared quickly. Hank was standing next to Marie, doing cardiac massage on her.

"What happened!?" exclaimed Charles, letting go of Marie's face and stepping back.

A tiny drop of blood slipped out of her nose and landed on her cheek, rolling down towards her ear. Her eyes were closed and her face was pale. Hank was still doing cardiac massage on her chest, sweat visible on his forehead.

After a while, Hank slowly stopped, his face showing sadness and pain. Charles stared at Marie, not knowing what to do or say. What had made this happen? Had it been Charles that made her heart stop? He hadn't even noticed her dying while he was in her head. Nothing had indicated that at all. Everything seemed perfectly normal… until he exited her mind.

"Oh my God…" whispered Charles before he put a hand over his mouth as tears started to show in his eyes.

The fact that Marie was dead was hard to procedure. After at least a couple of minutes of Charles and Hank simply standing there, not knowing what to do, Charles was about to open his mouth. However, he was cut off by the slight flicker of Marie's eyelids.

Both Hank and Charles simply stared at Marie as she slowly sat up, groaning slightly. She looked up at Hank and smiled.

"Are we done now? Did it work?" asked Marie, enthusiasm in her voice.

"What just happened?" asked Charles, quickly moving to her side and taking her hand. "We thought we'd lost you!"

"What?" asked Marie, frowning as she looked from Hank to Charles. "What are you talking about?"

"Jesus…" sighed Hank as he took Marie's other hand and held it in both his hands.

"Did I miss something?" asked Marie, looking at Charles.

"You were _dead_, Marie," said Charles before furrowing his brow. "Didn't you notice?"

"No! Wait… _Dead!?_" exclaimed Marie, sitting up straighter than earlier and raising her eyebrows. "No, I wasn't! A minute ago you entered my mind in search for the rest of my powers. That's all that happened, nothing else… right?"

"Marie, you died. Your heart stopped beating and I tried to get it to beat again but it wouldn't work and…" said Hank before sighing and looking down at her hand in his hands. "There's something odd about this."

"You don't say, Hank," said Charles as he and Marie watched Hank run over to the computer screens that were connected to Marie's forehead.

"You weren't… a hundred percent dead," said Hank, making Charles let go of Marie's hand and walk over to the screens as well. "Marie's brain, well the front at least, never stopped sending signals. In fact…the readings go way higher than they should be able to go."

"What does that mean?" asked Marie, not daring to move away from the bed as she still was attached to the wires.

"That means that you have more powers than you think you have," said Hank, turning towards Marie. "Never wondered why you stopped aging at the age of twenty?"

"Well… yeah, of course I did…"

"This might be the reason. Your body can heal itself," said Hank. "You can't die."

Marie's eyebrows shot up and her mouth opened slightly.

"She's immortal?" asked Charles.

"Not _immortal_. But you certainly can't die of old age," said Hank. "Maybe if some of your important organs get completely ripped apart by something or your head gets smashe-"

"I think we get it, Hank," said Marie, smiling as she put a hand up, stopping him from giving more details. "Basically, small wounds will get healed and I don't age."

"More or less," said Hank, smiling.

"It doesn't explain why she 'died' earlier, though," said Charles. "And why didn't I notice that she was dying when I was in her mind? A dying person's mind should have crumbled slowly, shouldn't it?"

"Yes, it should," said Hank, nodding his head. "But, she never really died. At least not where you were in her mind. Her powers come from the front part of her brain, meaning that the only place where she could have hidden the rest of her powers where in the-"

"Front part of the brain," said Charles, nodding as he finishing Hank's sentence, understanding what Hank was talking about. "That part never died since her powers kept it alive."

"But… why did it happen?" asked Marie.

"I don't know… your mind should have recovered from the vision that you had a couple of days before," said Charles, a serious look on his face. "It should've been strong enough for me to be able to search it through like this..."

"Well, I did have a couple of minor visions yesterday. And one today," said Marie, making Charles look at her.

"Today? When?" asked Charles.

"When you found me so… about five or ten minutes ago," said Marie before realizing that she should have mentioned that. "Oh…"

"Marie," sighed Charles, chuckling slightly.

***:*:|||:*:***

Marie was standing in the kitchen, preparing a sandwich for herself along with a cup of tea. She was starving! Especially after almost dying and then also having to train for at least thirty minutes. Charles had picked out a couple of items for Marie which all had gotten through quite a lot. Marie then had to touch them and try to see what they had been through. This was one of Charles' new ideas for training, seeing as Marie sometimes got visions about the person that she shook hands with. However, it hadn't worked with items. She had tried very hard but only managed to exhaust herself seeing as she had never gotten a vision out of her own free will.

As she carved the bread, humming a lullaby, the knife slipped and cut her finger slightly. She jumped and hissed slightly as a sting of pain erupted from her finger. She quickly walked to the sink and started running cold water over it, cooling it down.

She watched the small amount of blood flow away and as she pulled her finger away from the water, her eyebrows shot up. It had healed already, leaving absolutely no sign of a cut whatsoever.

"Gotta get used to that…" said Marie, turning the water off.

"Get used to what?" asked a voice from behind Marie, making her jump again and turn around.

She relaxed as she saw Erik standing in the doorway, smirking slightly.

"Erik! Oh, just… the healing," said Marie, leaning against the counter.

"Yes, Charles told me. It's quite an impressive mutation," said Erik as he walked over to stand in front of her.

"Maybe. I can't make anything move with it, though," said Marie, trying to stop her cheeks from flushing.

She remembered what had happened earlier as she had had that vision of a woman playing the piano. How she had woken up from her vision close to him. How he had held her hand.

Erik suddenly moved again, walking towards her and stopping only a few centimeters away from her. He looked her deep in the eyes, almost as if he was searching for something while Marie only could stare back up at his eyes, her cheeks almost burning up. Normally, she would've felt slightly afraid if a man would walk up to her like that. However, Erik was different and for some reason Marie simply felt safe with him. As if she knew that Erik never would do anything to actually hurt her or scare her.

"Do… you want me to help you with this?" asked Erik as he suddenly had the breadknife in his hand, still not breaking eye contact with Marie.

She slowly nodded which made Erik move away from her and towards the bread that she had been trying to cut earlier. Marie stayed where she was, breathing deeply while she continued staring at the spot where Erik's eyes had been only seconds earlier.

"There. Done," said Erik, snapping Marie out of whatever trans she had been in and making her look at Erik, a blush still visible on her cheeks. "I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"Yes…" whispered Marie, not being able to speak up as loudly as she would have liked.

Erik simply smiled at Marie, his eyes scanning her face before he tore his gaze away from her and exited the kitchen, leaving Marie there with a thumping heart and a flushed face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope that wasn't as confusing as it seemed to me… It's about thirty degrees here and writing is slightly hard when it's that hot. Especially the concentrating part! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Memories**

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I only own my OC

!

English is not my native language and there might be some grammatical faults! Sorry about that.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

***:*:|||:*:***

"Marie! Marie!" called Raven as she ran up to her, a smile plastered on her lips that almost reached both her ears.

"What is it?" asked Marie, taking a sip of her tea.

Marie's morning had been quiet and relaxing. She had taken a shower and eaten breakfast on her own. The mansion usually was quiet. Sometimes there was a faint sound of Havok training downstairs in the basement or the sound of someone turning on the radio or tv. Other than that, the mansion was quiet. Marie loved it as silence was relaxing to her.

At the moment, Marie was simply sitting in the lounge, her legs propped up on the sofa and a cup of tea in her hands. She had been listening to the faint sound of the wind hitting against the mansion outside while the steam of her tea was caressing her face lightly. It had been quiet, until Raven had come running to her.

"Banshee. He's going to try and fly!" said Raven, her cheeks slightly flushed from the running.

"Fly?" asked Marie, her eyebrows raised. "Does Charles know about this?"

"Yes! Now come on!" said Raven, gripping Marie's arm and almost lifting her up from the couch.

Marie stumbled along after Raven who dragged her along with her. With her free hand, Marie still held her cup of tea. She kept her eyes on the cup as she tried to balance it as best she could so as to not spill any of the hot tea on the floor or on her.

Suddenly, Raven let go of Marie making her stumble over her own feet. Some of the tea spilled onto the floor making Marie groan. She looked over at Raven who was walking up to a window where everyone except for Banshee, Hank and Charles were standing. Placing her cup on a nearby table, she hurried over to the window and leaned out of it slightly.

In the room next doors Charles and Hank were preparing Banshee for his first flight. How he was going to fly was something Marie wasn't exactly sure off yet. He was currently sitting on the window frame, looking down at the bushes that were located underneath the window. With an uncertain look at Charles and Hank, he lifted his arms up, letting the material that was attached to his hips and arms form something that looked like wings.

He looked over at Marie and the others, looking very uncertain about the whole idea of him jumping out of a window. Erik, who was standing next to Marie, his arm pressed against hers, scoffed slightly.

And then, Banshee jumped.

However, he didn't fly. He let out a surprised shout and landed in the bushes.

Marie bit her lip in order to not laugh at how funny it looked as she and the others all leaned out of the window slightly extra in order to see if Banshee was okay or not.

His head peaked out of the bushes slightly as he looked up at the others.

"I'm okay!"

***:*:|||:*:***

"I need you to concentrate," said Charles, looking directly at Marie. "All three of us believe in you. You know that."

Marie nodded before taking a deep breath. Charles, Hank and Erik were all sitting opposite of her in the lounge. She was wearing the grey training outfit again as Charles had told her to even though she hated it. On the small table in front of her, the same objects were gathered in front of her again as the last time that they had trained. Each time that she had tried to get a vision from the objects on her own will, she had failed. Even though she was determined to get a vision, it never really worked out for her.

She picked up a small wristwatch, already feeling absolutely nothing as her fingers embraced the watch. It was old and broken. The glass was shattered into a million pieces and it was impossible for Marie to see what time it had been when the wristwatch had stopped working. The light from the lamps hanging above Marie reflected in the golden material that the watch was made of. She looked at it for a while without anything happening. She sighed, looked up at Charles with an annoyed look on her face before looking back down again at the watch.

"Come on…" said Marie, closing her eyes and focusing only on the feeling of the watch in her hand.

Suddenly, the weight of the watch became heavier and heavier. As she opened her eyes again, she wasn't in the lounge anymore. Instead she was in a church. She was standing at the altar in front of an open funeral casket. Inside of the casket lay an elderly man. His head had only a few strings of grey hair left while his face was scarcely pale. On his wrist was the same wristwatch as the one that she had picked up before her vision. Its golden edges glistened in the light.

Marie's hands suddenly stretched out towards the wristwatch and started taking it off. However, her hands weren't hers. Instead, they were the hands of a young child.

The vision stopped as the watch was taken away from the dead man's wrist and tucked into the child's pocket and Charles, Erik and Hank could be seen again.

"It didn't work did it?" asked Charles, sighing slightly. "Maybe I was wrong… your powers might- what are you doing?"

Lying the watch back down on the table, Marie picked up the next object which was an old book. She brushed her hand over the cover and saw the title of the book. It was a Bible.

Again, she closed her eyes and concentrated on only the feeling of that book in her hands.

As the book became heavier and heavier, she opened her eyes again. This time, she was down in an old murky basement. There were almost no stuff in the basement except for an altar of sorts. Multiple candles were lit around and on the stone altar as Marie walked towards it. A huge golden cross hung above the altar and the Bible that Marie had picked up before the vision was placed underneath the cross. Marie's hands, who were thick and had dirt under the nails, picked up the book and opened it.

The faint sound of a voice reading out loud from the book could be heard before the vision ended and Charles, Erik and Hank could be seen again.

A smile formed on her lips as she looked down at the Bible in her hands.

"It worked…" whispered Marie before her smile faded away slightly as a drop of blood landed on the Bible.

She quickly wiped her nose as she felt more blood starting to fall down over her mouth.

"Here," said Erik as he shifted so that he was seated next to her.

Marie looked over at Erik, her hand still trying to stop the blood from flowing from her nose. Carefully, Erik moved Marie's hand away from her nose and wiped the blood away from her fingers. He then proceeded to wipe it away from her mouth, his eyes taking in every detail of the contours of her lips as he did so before he pressed the handkerchief against her nose. Marie took it and held it in place, her eyes still on Erik's face and her cheeks burning up.

Charles cleared his throat slightly at the same time as Erik looked up into Marie's eyes.

"I'm – eh – sure that the nose bleeding will stop once you've trained your abilities up," said Charles.

Marie looked over at Charles while Erik continued looking at Marie's face. "Where did you find these stuff?"

"The basement. All of them belong to people that have lived in this mansion," said Charles. "It was built in 1886 but it's had a few rebuilds since then obviously. I thought that these stuff would give you the most effect since they're old and might have quite the history."

Marie picked up a small black and white picture and held it carefully in her hand. The picture showed a family standing in front of the mansion. The family was quite big, a mother, father, two daughters and three sons. They were all wearing fancy clothes and didn't seem like a family with any financial problems.

"You were right, that's for sure," said Marie, placing the picture back on the table, smiling as she realized that she had found a way to control at least this part of her powers.

***:*:|||:*:***

Marie was once again standing on her balcony. She had just awoken even though it already was midday. She was wearing a red silken robe as she looked out over the view of the forest and the garden that she had from her room.

Down in the gardens, Charles and Erik were training again. This morning was quite chilly and so, Charles was wearing a coat. Erik, however, was wearing the same grey training clothes that all the others had to wear while training.

She watched them talk for a while, not quite interested in hearing what they were saying even though she could. Her eyelids still felt heavy. Tired wasn't a word strong enough to describe how she had felt after her training session the evening before.

For a moment, she simply watched the grey sky move above her. Her arms rested on the balcony's fence. Suddenly, her attention was drawn away from the sky above her to the huge satellite that was placed quite far away. It was moving.

With wide eyes, she watched it move until it was facing the mansion. Far off, the sound of creaking metal still echoed towards the mansion. Her gaze darted down towards Charles and Erik. Erik was standing there, one hand up in the air, laughing together with Charles who was standing beside him.

Marie smiled widely. She was impressed by his power. Back in her days there weren't many stuff made out of metal. Having a power like Erik's then wouldn't have made much difference. However, in this time much more was made of metal than Marie could have imagined when she was younger.

Charles leaned closer to Erik's ear and whispered something to him. Marie watched as Erik looked at Charles with an unreadable look on his face before turning his head towards Marie. She raised her eyebrows before smiling at him. He returned the smile slightly before Moira's voice suddenly could be heard.

"The president is about to make his address," said Moira's voice.

Charles nodded his head before looking up at Marie as well.

"_Let's go listen,"_ said Charles inside Marie's head and she nodded.

With a last look at Erik who still was looking up at her, she turned around and starting jogging downstairs, not bothering to get changed since she knew these people quite well by now.

***:*:|||:*:***

"_It shall be the policy of this nation to regard any nuclear missile crossing the line that surrounds Cuba, as an attack by the Soviet Union on the United States requiring a full retaliatory response-"_

"That's where we're going to find Shaw," said Erik, pointing at the TV with his pistol in his hand.

"How do you know?" asked Havok.

"Two superpowers facing off and he wants to start the world war three," said Charles, not looking away from the screen where the president was still talking. "He won't leave anything to chance."

"So much for diplomacy… I suggest that you all get a good night's sleep," said Erik before quickly leaving the room.

Marie followed him with her eyes until she couldn't see nor hear him anymore. He hadn't seemed very happy about knowing where Shaw was. In fact, he seemed darkened by the fact. Quickly, she followed him out of the room, ignoring the looks that the others gave her as she did.

Her footsteps echoed through the hallways as she walked up the stairs and towards the hallway that led to Erik's room. She wasn't exactly sure why she was following him wearing only her robe and a pajamas. But her heart told her to follow him and each time that she hesitated slightly, she could feel her heart sting slightly, making her walk even faster.

Marie stood outside his room for a couple of minutes, thinking about whether or not she should knock. They had barely ever talked before without anyone else being nearby. And when they had managed to talk only the two of them, it would always end with Erik leaving her with tomato colored cheeks and a raised heartbeat.

The man was very attractive and quite mysterious. Those two things were the reason for her knocking on the door softly. There was a complete silence from inside his room for quite some time and Marie was already contemplating on whether she should walk away or not.

However, the door opened and Erik stood in front of her, now wearing a shirt and a pair of dark trousers instead of his grey training clothes. He looked at her with curiosity glistening in his eyes.

"Marie? What can I help you with?" asked Erik, raising one eyebrow slightly.

"I was just… eh… wondering… I mean, I was just wondering if you were… alright?" asked Marie, a blush already appearing on her cheeks.

Erik looked down at the floorboards for a while and Marie was starting to think that this had been a big mistake when Erik suddenly opened the door more widely for her to enter.

She did, with slow and unsure steps. The room was tidy and the only thing that Marie could find that belonged to Erik was a suitcase laying on the desk. He hadn't made himself at home like Marie had which made her wonder why.

Erik closed the door and turned to look at Marie. "I suppose the others noticed how I rushed away as well."

"Well… probably," said Marie. "It's about Shaw, right? You have a history with him that's burdening you?"

"Hasn't everyone a history with someone that burdens them?" asked Erik.

Marie nodded her head as she wrapped her robe around her slightly tighter. With a sigh, Erik plopped down on his bed.

"Has Charles told you about how we met?" asked Erik, looking up at Marie who shook her head while she sat down next to him. "We met while I was trying to kill Shaw. I was trying to avenge someone close to me that he murdered right in front of my eyes. And the only reason for him killing her was because he wanted me to bend a _coin_."

Marie watched the emotions appear in his eyes as he looked down at his hands. She understood why his eyes always darkened whenever someone mentioned Shaw, why he had so much rage in him and why he had so much sadness in him. Mysterious wasn't the word that Marie would use to describe him anymore. He was simply careful with who he trusted. Who wouldn't be that after what he had been through?

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I made you think about it again," said Marie, making Erik look up at her.

"I always think about it," he said. "And… I wanted to tell you."

Marie placed a hand on his arm, causing him to tense slightly. He looked at her hand for a long time before he slowly placed his own hand on top of hers.

"Who was she?" asked Marie, feeling her hand becoming heavy from a vision, however she fought against it, not wanting to see anything that Erik might not want her to see.

"My mother," replied Erik in a hushed voice as he slowly looked up from their hands and into her eyes.

Marie wanted to tell him that she was sorry again, but her voice wouldn't work. His eyes were even more beautiful now that he was finally letting his emotions loose. The blue color reminded her of a memory of hers in which her parents had taken the family down to the beach. She had played together with her siblings all afternoon in the blue ocean and once she got home and looked into the mirror, her cheeks had had a healthy brown color to them.

As her mind was away in her memory, she barely noticed Erik lean in slightly. Once his breathing could be felt against Marie's face, she came back to reality. For a second, she was shocked. But that soon faded away as she leaned in as well, feeling her heart beat faster than ever.

And as their lips brushed against each other, both Marie and Erik felt the pain of their pasts fade away from their hearts as the warm feeling of love filled it instead.

**** Important! ****

**I going on an adventure! Literally since I'm travelling to England with only a dear friend of mine for three weeks (no parents). I don't want you to think I've abondened this story which is the reason for me telling you this. :) I'm actually leaving pretty soon so… this chapter might have been written in a haste. But I didn't want to leave home without at least giving you a last chapter. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll continue when I come back! :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**(don't know if this is going to happen since I might not have wifi or internet in England... depends on if the family I stay with will have wifi... But I might post some stuff about my vacation on my tumblr. (pictures and so on) :) If you're interested in seeing those stuff there's a link to my tumblr on my profile)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Memories**

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I only own my OC

!

English is not my native language and there might be some grammatical faults! Sorry about that.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

***:*:|||:*:***

The house was even quieter than it ever had been before. Most mutants were in their rooms, preparing themselves for what was to come. Marie was as well. After she had left Erik's room, she had taken a long bath, skipping dinner as she wasn't hungry. She had been nervous, knowing that tomorrow would be a day that would determine the fate of mankind once and for all. If they didn't defeat Shaw, humans and mutants against Shaw, would perish.

Marie had been standing in front of her mirror wearing her pajamas, a black, silken nightgown, when someone knocked on the door. She had been braiding her hair and wasn't quite finished yet, so she decided to simply say "Come in!" instead of opening the door personally.

Erik entered her room, his eyes immediately landing on Marie standing with her back towards him. He watched her finish her braid, knowing that she had seen him in the mirror, before he spoke up about something he had been thinking about the entire evening.

"Charles thinks that killing Shaw won't help reduce the anger I feel towards him," said Erik, making Marie turn to face him. "He's blind. He thinks that if we don't kill Shaw and simply stop him together with the CIA, the humans will start to look at us differently. But he doesn't understand. We'll never be accepted. We're too different, too superior…"

"Erik…" said Marie, walking up to him and stopping only a few centimeters away from him. "Killing is never the answer to anyone's problems."

"He murdered my _mother_," said Erik, leaning forwards slightly as he said this. "And for what? A simple reaction from me?"

"I know. But believe me when I say that killing doesn't stop the pain. My family was burned alive by a simple man. It hurt so much and my entire heart could only feel pain and anger for so many years. My sister and I decided to do something about it. We decided to kill him. And so, we did. We murdered him and his family," said Marie, Erik lowered his eyes to the floor as he listened to her story. "It didn't feel better afterwards. It didn't bring my family back and the pain of them being gone was still there."

"And the anger?"

"All still there. Over the years it kind of just… fades away," said Marie before placing a hand on Erik's cheek. "I need you to understand that killing Shaw won't help you feel better."

For a moment, Erik simply looked into Marie's eyes, showing no emotion what so ever. "I can't promise you that I won't kill him, Marie."

Marie nodded, her hand still on Erik's cheek.

"I just… can't promise you that…" said Erik, leaning in closer to Marie's face.

Mesmerized by Erik's eyes, Marie let her guards down, letting Erik kiss her.

"At least promise me you won't do anything without thinking it through," whispered Marie into his ear as Erik's lips trailed down her neck and landed on her collarbones.

He stopped kissing her for a moment, letting his breath touch her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"I can promise that."

***:*:|||:*:***

The next morning, everyone met up downstairs, fully dressed and ready to go. Everyone except for Hank. They waited for a while in silence, nobody really knowing what to say or wanting to. However, they soon decided to go check on Hank in his laboratory, knowing that this wasn't a day that Hank would normally be late on.

As they reached his doors, a note was hanging on the door. It read:

_Gone to the airbase, bring the crate marked X. _

_Hank_

As Charles opened the doors, the mutants were met with a sight they hadn't expected. Everything was smashed. Chairs had been flung across the rooms and bottles had been smashed. Glass was lying everywhere on the floor and even some of the tables were broken.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Erik while Charles walked through the rubbish, looking for the crate marked X that Hank wanted them to bring with them.

"Good question…" said Marie before she crouched down before a broken glass jar, placing her hands on it and closing her eyes.

A flash of light appeared in front of her right before something blue appeared in front of her, roaring loudly before smashing the table that the jar had been on into two parts. With a startled yelp escaping Marie, the vision ended. She looked up at Erik who gave her a curious look before shaking her head, not understanding the vision at all.

"Over here," said Charles, waving at the others to come to the other side of the room.

Everyone watched Charles open it before the room filled with silence as everyone stared at what was inside it.

"Hank has been busy," said Erik, an amused look on his face.

"Do we really have to wear these?" asked Havok, not sounding as amused as Erik upon realizing that these clothes were all made for them.

"As none of us has mutated to endure extreme G-force or being hit by bullets I suggest we suit up," said Charles, taking out his own suit with a serious look on his face.

"It looks rather… hideous," said Marie, earning a smirk from Erik as he picked up his suit from the crate along with Marie's, handing hers over to her.

***:*:|||:*:***

"Where's Hank?" asked Raven as everyone stood in front of the plane that they were going to fly to Cuba with.

They were dressed in the suits that Hank had made them, all of them having a yellow and black pattern and being quite warm and tight.

"I'm here," said Hank, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

He startled all of them, not just because they hadn't seen him standing there, but also because he didn't quite look like himself anymore. Instead, he looked like a sort of beast with blue fur and even claws.

"Hank?" asked Charles, raising his eyebrows at him.

"It didn't attack the cells," explained Hank, looking down at the floor. "It enhanced them. The serum didn't work."

"Yes, it did, Hank," said Raven. "Don't you see, this is who you were meant to be. This is you. No more hiding."

"You've never looked better, man," said Erik, clapping his shoulder which only resulted in Hank slowly glaring over at Erik before grabbing his throat and starting to choke him.

"Hank!" exclaimed Marie.

Letting out a low growl, Hank glared into Erik's eyes. "Don't mock me."

"Hank, put him down, immediately," said Charles.

"Please, Hank, put him down," said Marie, letting out a sigh of relief when Hank let go of Erik's throat, making him fall down on the floor.

He quickly looked up at Hank with a glare and simply said, "I wasn't," before standing up again, coughing slightly.

"Even I've got to admit you look pretty badass," said Havok, nodding his head as he did. "I think I have a new name for you. Beast."

"Are you sure you can fly this thing?" asked Banshee, looking up at the plane with curious eyes.

"Of course I can, I designed it," said Hank, smirking, before walking towards the entrance of the plane.

***:*:|||:*:***

**Cuba**

"Looks pretty messy out there," said Hank, showing the others how the Russians and Americans all were lined up facing each other. None of them had crossed the line yet, however there was one Russian ship that was far too close to the boarder than they wanted.

Everyone quickly looked over at Charles who nodded his head before pressing two fingers against his forehead and closing his eyes.

"The crew of the Aral Sea are all dead. Shaw's been there," said Charles, opening his eyes again only a minute later.

"He's still here somewhere," said Erik, sitting next to Marie and earning an agreeing nod from Marie.

"He's set the ship on course for the embargo line," said Charles, looking over at Moira.

"If that ship crosses the line, our boys are going to blow it up," said Moira.

"And a war will break loose," said Marie, exchanging a look with Moira.

"Unless they're not our boys," said Charles, earning confused looks from most of the others before he pressed two fingers to his forehead again and closed his eyes once more.

Suddenly, a Russian missile was heading their way, forcing Hank to quickly maneuver the plane away from the missile. This, of course, caused some spinning of the plane, which caused most of the mutants to panic slightly.

"A little warning next time, professor," said Hank as the plane had settled down again.

"Sorry about that," said Charles, not seeming too stressed about the turbulence they had just been through. "You alright?"

"Yeah," whispered Banshee, his hands still holding a tight grip on the chair he was sitting on and his eyes showing panic.

"That was inspirable, Charles," said Moira.

"How'd you do that?" asked Marie.

"I simply used my powers to take control of one of the Russian soldiers before forcing him to press a little red button. Easy, actually," said Charles, his fingers still pressed against his head.

"That was brilliant," said Marie, chuckling.

"Thank you very much but I still can't locate Shaw," said Charles.

"He's down there, we need to find him now," said Erik, determination in his voice.

Marie nodded. "I agree, the quicker we stop Shaw, the better."

"Is there anything unusual on the radar or scanners?" asked Hank, looking back at Moira who was sitting right behind the pilot's (Hank's) chair.

"No, nothing," replied Moira, as she looked at the screens in front of her.

"Well, then he must be under water. And obviously we don't have sonar," said Hank.

An irritated sigh left Erik making Marie place her hand on his knee in a calming manner.

"Yes, we do," said Banshee.

"Yes, we _do_," repeated Charles as he quickly took of his headphones and unbuckled his belt along with Banshee.

Erik looked at them for a moment before unbuckling his belt as well and placing his headphones in Marie's lap.

***:*:|||:*:***

Banshee jumped out of the plane, using his yelling to slow down the fall into the water. While under water, he started to use his yelling as a sonar and it didn't take him too long to find the submarine that Shaw was in.

"Banshee's got a location on Shaw," said Charles, smiling a triumphant smile before growing serious again as he looked at Erik. "Are you ready for this?"

"Let's find out," said Erik, glancing back at Marie who looked at him with a worried look in her eyes.

She didn't like the plan all that much.

* * *

**Sorry about it being rubbish and short but like I said, I have some major problems with finding inspiration for this story. I tried my best though and hopefully the next chapter will be up next week! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Memories**

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I only own my OC

!

English is not my native language and there might be some grammatical faults! Sorry about that.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

***:*:|||:*:***

Her heartbeat beat fast and her face was scrunched up in worry. She barely noticed her nails digging into the metal window frame as she looked out through the window in tension. Outside, the submarine that Shawn was hiding in slowly started to resurface. However, it was not on purpose. Erik was using his powers to draw the submarine out of the water and onto land. Once the submarine was above the water, the fight would begin.

Marie's eyes widened as she watched the submarine being pulled out of the water, almost as if it was intended to so. "Now, that's a sight you don't see every day…" whispered Marie to Raven who quickly came to stand next to her.

As their plane started to fly towards the beach, Erik concentrated his best to keep the submarine in line with the plane, making it move towards the beach together with them. All was going according to plan, even though Marie still wasn't a big fan of the fact that Erik had to be on the outside of the plane, holding on to the wheel of the plane while concentrating on his powers.

"I'm sure this is a sight that the soldiers will never forget," said Raven making Marie smirk slightly.

However, her smirk soon disappeared as a man suddenly climbed out of the submarine, turning his head towards the plane and showing no other emotion than rage towards Erik.

"Erik, look out!" exclaimed Marie as she quickly started to make her way towards Charles who was watching Erik with wide eyes.

Outside, Riptide quickly started using his powers to create a tornado. Water filled the tornado and it was slowly making its way towards Erik and the plane.

"Erik, take my hand!" exclaimed Charles as he saw the tornado as well, reaching out his hand for Erik to take.

"Hold on, guys. It's gonna get bumpy," said Hank making Marie glare over at him before looking back down at Erik who wasn't showing any interest in taking Charles' hand.

"Erik, please! Hurry up!" exclaimed Marie.

As the tornado touched the plane, Erik lost control over the submarine and quickly grabbed hold of the wheel with both his hands. He looked up at Marie and Charles, noticing how both of them were struggling to hold on as the plane started to shake and spin uncontrollably. The sound of the submarine crashing down at the beach made Erik look back down. A satisfied look on his face appeared before he looked back up at Charles' hand, reaching out for it quickly.

He soon got a hold of it and was dragged up into the plane by Charles. Almost as soon as they were on the plane, however, Erik jumped to Marie and grabbed hold of her before placing her underneath him and using his powers to keep them steady against the floor. Erik quickly looked over at Charles who, just in time, managed to strap both himself and Raven down in a seat each.

As the plane crashed into the sand and slowly rolled to a stop, Marie placed her hands around Erik, closing her eyes and concentrating on not screaming. Once the plane stopped moving, Erik lowered the both of them down to what used to be the ceiling, carefully. He let out a sigh as he relaxed before looking up at Marie who was lying on top of him now. She was still holding on to Erik for dear life, her eyes still closed and her teeth biting down on her lip, almost making it bleed.

Erik placed his hands on each of her cheeks and shushed her, making her open her eyes and look down at him. She slowly let go of Erik, relaxing slightly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" asked Erik in a hushed voice.

"I'm alright," whispered Marie, nodding her head while slowly sitting up straight, her heartbeat racing frantically.

***:*:|||:*:***

Erik and Marie quickly helped everyone down from their seats, making sure no one was hurt as well. As soon as Charles was down from his seat, he quickly made his way to the door who had been ripped of the plane during the crash.

"I read the teleporter's mind. Shaw is drawing all the power out of his sub. He's turning himself into some kind of nuclear bomb," said Charles, earning the attention from everyone as they all moved so that they were standing next to him.

"We've got no time, the Geiger count is going out of control," said Moira, exchanging a look with Charles.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do," said Charles. "Get the radio, tell them to clear out both fleets, immediately."

"I'm going in!" said Erik, making Marie look at him.

"Me too!" said Marie earning a look from Erik.

"Beast, Havok, back them up. Erik and Marie, I can guide you through once you're in but I need you to shut down whatever it is that is blocking me. Just hope to God it's not too late for me to stop him," said Charles, looking over at Marie and Erik.

"_God_ isn't with us here, Charles," said Marie, making him look at her with an unreadable look.

"Good luck," said he before Marie and Erik, followed by Beast and Havok, got out of the plane.

***:*:|||:*:***

At the other side of the beach, standing in front of their almost broken submarine, was Angel, Azazel and Riptide. As soon as they saw them exiting their plane, Angel started flying in the air, Azazel took out his two swords and Riptide created two tiny tornados that hovered above his hands, signaling to the others that they were ready to kill them if necessary.

Without even a slight hesitation, Havok used his powers on Riptide, sending a flash of red light at him that made him fly backwards. He was knocked out as he hit the submarine and stayed put on the sand, eyes closed.

Marie let out a squeal of surprise as Azazel appeared behind her almost immediately swinging his sword at her neck. Luckily, she managed to jump backwards, only earning a small scratch on her neck from his sword. As Azazel lifted his other sword up into the air, Beast attacked him, hindering him from taking another swing at Marie. However, Azazel had another plan and quickly grabbed a hold of Havok with his tail and vanished into thin air.

Marie and Erik exchanged a look of worry before turning towards the submarine again. Grabbing a hold of Marie's hand, Erik started running towards it. With his powers, he created a hole in the submarine that was big enough for both of them to fit through. Riptide, who had finally awoken again, was knocked down by the piece of metal that Erik had pulled out from the submarine, burying him underneath the metal and making sure that he wasn't getting out of there on his own.

The both of them jumped inside of the submarine, immediately hearing Charles' voice in their heads.

"_Make for the middle of the vessel. That's the point my mind can't penetrate. We have to assume that that's where Shaw is."_

***:*:|||:*:***

Erik and Marie slowly made their way towards the middle of the submarine. Their eyes wandered over the thousands of buttons, levers and screens that were everywhere, the both of them wondered what most of the controls were and how so few could operate all of them.

They soon got to a sealed door with a huge panel next to it with yet even more buttons and levers.

"_That's the nuclear reactor. Disable it."_

Erik exchanged a look with Marie before pulling the lever that was located next to the door. The door opened and they both didn't hesitate to go inside.

"_Erik, you're there. You've reached the void." _

"He's not here, Charles. Shaw's not here. He's left the sub," said Erik, his voice harsh and filled with anger.

"_He's got to be there. He has to be. There's nowhere else where he _can_ be. Keep looking!" _

"And I'm telling you he's not. There's no one here, God dammit!" exclaimed Erik, his eyes landing on Marie whose eyes widened at something behind him.

"Erik, what a pleasant surprise," said Shaw, making Erik turn around slowly. "And you brought a friend. How nice of you."

"_Erik? Marie!"_

Marie walked over to stand next to Erik, her face showing no emotions even though fear was starting to creep up on her.

A hidden door had opened in the room, showing Shaw standing in another room filled with mirrors. Shaw wasn't moving towards them. Instead, Erik started to walk towards the door, ignoring Charles' voice telling him not to. Marie followed behind him.

As soon as they entered the other room, the door behind them closed, leaving no trace of it whatsoever. Marie looked behind her and stopped as she noticed this, not liking it at all.

"May I ask you something? Why are you on their side?" asked Shaw as Erik stopped a few meters in front of him. "Why fight for a doomed race who will hunt us down as soon as they realize their reign is coming to an end?"

Marie slowly turned towards Shaw and Erik, watching Erik punch Shaw in the face. It didn't affect him at all. Instead, it only made the smug look on his face grow.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the camps," said Shaw, making the fear in Marie turn into irritation as she realized how unsympathetic he sounded when he said it. "I truly am."

Shaw suddenly raised his hand, tapping Erik's forehead which resulted in him flying against one of the mirrors, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Erik!" exclaimed Marie, running over to him as he lay on the floor, unconscious.

"_Erik?" _

"_Charles! He's unconscious,"_ thought Marie as she crouched down next to him.

"_Whatever you just did worked. Keep doing it, Marie." _

Placing her hand on Erik's forehead, where a small cut was now bleeding heavily, she quickly made up a plan, not noticing the cut slowly heal as she held her hand on his forehead.

With slow movements, Marie stood up and turned towards Shaw who simply looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What are you going to do, girl?" asked Shaw, tilting his head to the side before smirking.

"This," said Marie before charging towards Shaw, bracing herself for the pain that was to come.

Shaw, without any effort, sent her flying against the mirror next to Erik, making it shatter into a million pieces as well. Marie grunted as she stood up, the wounds at the back of her head healing quickly. She turned towards Shaw again and did the exact same thing. This time, however, Shaw sent her flying against a mirror on the other side of the room, shattering it as well.

"You're only going to kill yourself, girl. This isn't working," said Shaw before some of the metal bars that surrounded the room caved in on Shaw, still not affecting him.

Shaw turned towards Erik who slowly stood up, the cut on his forehead gone. Slowly, he walked towards Erik.

"I'm proud of you Erik," said he. "You've come a long way further from bending gates. You realize that everything I ever did to you, I did to help you, right? You can do so much already, and you're only scratching the surface."

Erik tried to make one of the metal bars hit Shaw, however, he simply placed his hand on the bar and started to easily push it against Erik, pinning him against the wall. Marie stood up, picking up a piece of the broken mirror before throwing it at Shaw. However, as it hit him, he reduced it to nothing but a pile of dust. Shaw turned his head towards her and using his powers, he pinned her against the wall as well, an invisible power pushing against her body.

Shaw turned his attention to Erik who was starting to have troubles breathing as the metal was pressing against his chest.

"I don't want to hurt you, Erik," said Shaw. "I never did. I wanna help you. This is our time, our age. We are the future of the human race. You and me, son. You and me and even your pretty girl over there. This world could be ours."

"Everything you did made me stronger," said Erik. "Made me the weapon I am today. It's the truth. I've known it all along… You are my creator."

Marie smirked as Erik used his powers to bend one of the metal wires to grab a hold of the helmet that Shaw was wearing over his head, the helmet being the only thing left that prevented Charles to enter Shaw's mind, before exclaiming, "Now Charles!"

Shaw, who had turned around to grab his helmet again, suddenly froze. The invisible force that had pinned Marie to the wall vanished and Erik slowly lowered the metal bar that had pinned him to the wall. Marie took a moment to simply breathe again while Erik walked over to stand in front of Shaw.

"Sorry Charles," said Erik, making Marie look at him with a confused look on her face.

"_Erik, please, be the better man. Erik, there'll be no turning back once you've done it! Erik? Erik! Shit, Marie, stop him. He's going to kill Shaw!" _

"I know," said Marie, as Erik adjusted the helmet on his head, looking over at Marie.

Erik slowly reached out his hand to her and she quickly took it, standing next to Erik in front of Shaw.

"_Marie, what are you doing?" _

"I'm choosing my side. And my side is next to the man I love," replied Marie, making Erik smirk before he pulled something out of his pocket.

"If you're in there. I'd like you to know that I agree with every word you said," said Erik, making Marie look at him with a slight shock in her eyes. This, she hadn't expected. "We are the future. But, unfortunately, you killed my mother."

He held up the thing he had pulled out of his pocket and showed it to the paralyzed Shaw, Marie swore she saw a flash of fear appear in Shaw's eyes as he saw the coin.

"This is what we're going to do," said Erik.

"_No, please, Erik… don't. Marie, please, I'm begging you, stop him."_

"I'm going to count to three. Then I'm going to move the coin," said Erik before he let the coin slowly glide towards Shaw in midair.

"_Please, Marie…" _

"One."

"_Marie, please. This is not what you want. You want to be with him, but you don't want to be with a murderer." _

"Two."

Marie watched with wide eyes as the coin swiftly moved towards Shaw's forehead, her heartbeat beating faster and faster for every inch the coin moved.

"Three."

Marie flinched as the coin penetrated Shaw's forehead, his eyes slowly losing the light of life that they had held before. She heard Charles scream in her head and she couldn't stop the tears that appeared in her eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter was any good. :/ Not sure if it was but I tried my best. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Memories**

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I only own my OC, Marie

!

English is not my native language and there might be some grammatical faults! Sorry about that.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

***:*:|||:*:***

"Today our fighting stops," exclaimed Erik as he and Marie hovered out of the submarine on a small scrap of metal, Shaw's lifeless body hovering in front of them.

Both groups of mutants watched Shaw's body fall down onto the beach while Erik and Marie slowly and carefully hovered down to the sand.

"Take of your blinders, brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there," said Erik, pointing out at the two fleets that were still far off in the water. "I feel their guns moving in the water. Their metal, targeting us. Americans, Soviets, humans… United in their fear of the unknown. The Neanderthals running scared, my fellow mutants!"

Marie and Erik slowly made their way through the mutants, Erik making eye contact with each and one of them while Marie simply looked down at the sand, unsure of what to do.

"Go ahead Charles," said Erik. "Tell me I'm wrong…"

Marie noticed how Charles placed his fingers on his head while looking out over the ships out in the ocean. After a while, he slowly turned his head to look at Erik and Marie again, his eyes showing how unsure he was of what he had to do next. He locked eyes with Marie for a moment which only resulted in Marie quickly looking away from him, not baring to see the look of betray in his eyes.

Charles looked over at Moira, sending her a mental message to try and contact someone to stop whatever was going to happen, before his gaze landed on the ships again.

Marie jumped slightly as all the ships suddenly started to fire at the beach. Within seconds, Erik was standing in front of Marie, one hand up into the air. The many missiles that were coming their way stopped midair, hovering above the mutants on the beach. Slowly, he made them turn around to point at the humans out in the ocean.

"Erik…" whispered Marie, placing a hand on Erik's arm. "Don't kill them… please. Remember, we're the better people. We have to proof that to them."

"Which side are you on, Marie?" said Erik, his voice harsh.

"On yours…" said Marie, squeezing Erik's arm slightly before placing herself in front of Erik, careful not to distract him too much. "It's not worth it… This is not how you win, Erik."

"_Marie… do something." _

"This is not how you win… yet," said Marie, Erik's eyes quickly landing on Marie as she said this. "If we do this _now_, we'll start a war which we can't win… _yet_. We need to gather all the mutants we can before we go to attack. You know that that is the only logical way to do this on. Please, Erik. Just, _think_."

Erik looked back up at the missiles, giving Marie the chance to look over at Charles who discreetly nodded his head at her. Marie turned around as she heard the missiles go off. For a second, she thought that her words had meant nothing to Erik and that he had bombarded the innocent people onboard of those ships. However, her worries were lain to ease as she saw the missiles exploding in midair. He had turned the missiles at each other, making them, two by two, explode in midair without hurting anyone.

As Erik looked down at Marie, his hand slowly touching her cheek, two shots were suddenly heard. Erik reacted quickly by deflecting them away from him and Marie.

"Azazel," said Erik, hoping he'd already have gained their trust as he locked eyes with the shooter, Moira.

"Moira, don't!" exclaimed Charles.

The next thing happened quickly. Moira shot one last bullet before the words of Charles made her stop shooting. The bullet travelled towards Erik who deflected it without any problems. However, as he did this, the bullet started travelling towards Marie instead. Just as the bullet was about to hit Marie in the stomach, Azazel appeared behind her before teleporting her and himself back to the other mutants, away from the danger of the bullet.

As soon as Marie and Azazel reappeared again, she forced her way out of his grip and turned back to Charles and Erik, gasping at what she saw.

Charles had been hit instead of her.

***:*:|||:*:***

As Charles lay in the sand in front of a panicked Erik, Marie was grabbed by Azazel, keeping her from running towards Charles.

"Sorry, lass," said Azazel as she cried out a cry of annoyance as he wouldn't let her go. "Bosses' order."

She looked back at him when he said this, a confused look on her face.

"You… you did this," said Erik's angry voice as he pointed over at the shocked Moira.

The necklace around her neck suddenly tightened so much that she couldn't breathe. Her body was slowly lifted from the sand as she slowly choked.

"Please… she didn't do this Erik. You did," said Charles.

His words made Erik lower his hand and look down at his friend.

"Us turning on each other, it's what they want. I tried to warn you, Charles," said Erik. "I want you by my side. We're brothers, you and I. All of us, together, protecting each other. We want the same thing."

"Oh, my friend. I'm sorry, but we do not," replied Charles, making Erik slowly stand up.

Moira quickly ran over to Charles, pressing a hand to his wound as Erik turned to the other mutants, his eyes clearly showing the pain it brought to him to lose Charles as a friend and ally.

"His society won't accept us," said Erik as Azazel finally started to let go of Marie. "We form our own. The humans have played their hand. Now, we get ready to play ours. Who's with me?"

Azazel, Riptide and Angel quickly made their way over to Erik, leaving Marie standing alone a few meters away from Beast, Havok, Banshee and Raven. Raven soon walked over as well, however she changed her mind and crouched down next to Charles instead.

"You should go with him… it's what you want," said Charles as he looked up at Raven.

"You promised me you would never read my mind," said Raven.

"I know. I promised you a great many things, I'm afraid. I'm sorry," said Charles, pressing a kiss to Raven's hand.

Raven replied by giving Charles a kiss on his forehead before she stood up and went to stand next to Erik.

All eyes were on Marie now. She could feel the curious eyes of her friends on her, the betrayed ones of Charles and the expectant ones of Erik. A tear fell down her cheek as she realized that whatever choice she made, she would lose friends that were dear to her.

Erik held out his hand towards her.

"Come, my darling," said Erik as Marie made her way towards him.

Before she took his hand, she caught the eye of Charles one last time. Betrayal was the only thing she could see in his eyes but also something more.

"_Keep safe, my friend."_

As Marie placed her hand in Erik's hand, Erik quickly moved Marie so that she was pressed up against him. He stroke the tear that had fallen down her face away with his finger before pressing a light kiss to her forehead. She glanced up into his eyes and gave him a soft smile before taking a step back from him, her hand still in his.

The group all took each other's hands, Erik and Marie standing in the middle of the group, before Azazel teleported them all away from the beach, Marie glanced back at Charles and her other friends one last time, hoping that he would understand why he had to leave him.

***:*:|||:*:***

**2013, SHIELD headquarters**

The small room that Fury and Coulson had put Marie in was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the quiet sound of Marie sharpening the blade of her two machetes. She was sitting down on a wooden chair that was placed in front of a table, the only furniture in the room. She knew that with her history of working against humanity together with Erik, she'd never get a real warm welcome from the others she was forced to work with.

On the table there were multiple weapons, mostly guns, and clothes that SHIELD had chosen for her. However, she had ignored the uniform and weapons and instead chosen her own weapons, keeping the clothes that she had worn when Coulson and his team had kidnapped her from her house. Her grey shirt was stained with some blood from when she had fought against the agents and her dark jeans were covered in dirt. She had, under supervision, managed to go to the bathroom where she had gotten to clean her face and fix her hair. However, as she was about to start cleaning her shirt with the water from the sink, they had dragged her back to the tiny room she was in now, forcing her to wait for the so called "superheroes" to come for her.

She jumped slightly as the door opened, revealing a tall, blonde man wearing a blue uniform and leather boots. His blue eyes quickly landed on her and she felt how his gaze made her feel a kind of forced respect towards him, as if he was a born leader ready to lead any kind of group to war.

"Miss Montgomery?" asked the man, making Marie stand up and nod. "I'm Steve Rogers. I got informed by Fury that he had assigned you to help us?"

"Yes. I'm here to help," said Marie, nodding her head again.

"If you could get changed, ma'am, we're leaving in five," said Steve.

He was about to turn around when Marie spoke up. "I'd prefer not to change clothes, _sir_. I like these clothes."

"You're going to be fighting. Can you really do that in jeans?" asked Steve, raising one of his eyebrows. Marie simply nodded her head. "I suppose you don't use guns either?"

"No. I don't," said Marie, placing her two machetes in her leather belt around her hips, earning a surprised look from Steve. "A dear friend of mine once gave these to me. Never used a gun since that day."

Steve gave Marie a nod before turning around. "Follow me."

***:*:|||:*:***

"Steve," greeted a red haired woman as Marie and Steve boarded the van that they were going to be transported in.

Marie sat down next to Steve as the doors closed behind them. It was dark in the back of the van, but not too dark for them to not see each other. Them being Marie, Steve, the red haired woman and another blonde man, his gaze down at an arrow that he was holding in his hands while he tried to fix the broken feather. The red haired woman's eyes were on Marie, her eyebrows raised as she looked at Marie's outfit.

"I'm Marie," said Marie, making the other blonde man quickly glance over at her before looking back at his arrow again.

"Montgomery? I've heard about you," said the woman, her eyes still on Marie. "You and Magneto killed J.F. Kennedy, didn't you?"

"No. We didn't," said Marie, looking down at her feet as the van suddenly started to move.

"Her name is Natasha. And that's Barton," said Steve, earning a look from Natasha.

"Clint. Call me Clint," said Barton, placing his arrow amongst the others, the feather fixed before looking up at Marie, his eyes scanning her before a smirk appeared on his lips. "Or Hawkeye…"

"Clint," warned Steve, as Marie rolled her eyes.

A sudden flash of light appeared in front of Marie's eyes, her powers showing her Erik and Raven's faces.

"We're here," said Marie mere seconds before the driver pushed his foot down on the break, making the van halt quickly. Both Natasha and Marie hit against Steve and Clint who in order hit against the wall of the van. "Smooth stop."

Steve took a hold of a shield, earning a look from Marie.

"You realize we're going to go against _Magneto_, right?" said Marie, making Steve look down at his shield. "That's of no use."

"It's adamintium," said Steve. "It's worth a shot."

"That's still a metal…" said Marie.

"Just like your machetes," said Natasha while she opened the doors of the van.

"They've got a layer of diamond over them, another gift from a dear friend of mine. Erik's powers are not touching these," said Marie as she followed Natasha out of the van, her eyes going wide as she saw the damage around it.

As the four of them rounded the van, they realized why the driver had stopped the van so suddenly. A metal bar had been flung at the van, flying through the window and punching the driver in the face. He was unconscious, his head resting on the door, the window smashed into a million pieces. Marie quickly walked over to him, placing a hand on his temple, healing the tiny skull fracture that he had received from the hit.

"He'll be alright," said Marie as she turned back to the others.

Clint had his bow and arrow out, his eyes searching the place for any enemies, while Natasha and Steve both had plastic guns out.

"This way," said Clint as he started to walk towards a small bridge.

Multiple cars had been pushed to the side and all people had fled the street to either hide indoors or far away from the street they were on now. The streets were empty and quiet. Too quiet for Marie's liking. The only sounds she could hear were the team's footsteps. There was no wind this day which made it quite hot amongst the tall buildings of New York and as Marie walked behind the others, her heart started to fill with regret.

Why had she said yes to this mission? She was going to see _him_ again. He had gone too far, killing far too many humans without feeling regret. The Erik she had fallen in love with was only with her when they were alone without any other of Erik's brotherhood near them. It hurt her and she had left after Erik had been taken into prison after their failed mission to save the president. It hurt her even more to have to see him since she felt it was her fault that all her mutant friends had died not long after she had left the brotherhood.

If Marie could get her hands on the man that had tortured them to death, she would do unspeakable things to him.

A crashing sound followed by the sound of lightening hitting the street was heard, making the four of them take cover behind one of the flipped over cars. At the other side of the bridge, a bunch of people were fighting. All of them were clearly mutants.

"I thought only we were going to fight Erik?" asked Marie as she took out her machetes from her belt.

"Apparently, we're not the only ones that want to stop Magneto," said Steve, his eyes on the fight.

"Fury said they'd be here," said Natasha, earning a look from Steve.

"He did?" asked Steve, as Clint gave Natasha the same confused look.

"Yes," said Natasha, taking out a tiny black camera before taking multiple pictures of the fighting mutants.

"Our mission-" said Marie as she grabbed Natasha's arm and pushed her down behind the car again. "- is to stop Erik."

"That's your mission, yes," said Natasha, giving Marie a smirk before shaking of Marie's hand from her arm. "They're called the X-Men and Fury wanted to get some information about them. Apparently, they're good to have on SHIELD's side."

Marie frowned. _X_-Men? Her heart made a flip as the familiar feeling of someone reading her mind came over her body. It couldn't be…

"Charles?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Sorry for taking some time with uploading but since most of this chapter comes from my imagination, I didn't want it to be bad or weird. Some of the things that I wrote down were pretty badly written and couldn't be understood by someone else… So, had to rewrite a lot. I really put a lot of effort into this chapter and to be honest, it took me a while to get my imagination to work as well. **

**Since this entire story has so few chapters, I didn't want it to end with just Marie and the others meeting Erik and his group of mutants. I wanted the X-Men to come into this story as well so that I might have an extra chapter, maybe two. :) Hope that's okay. **

**I think there might be, in total, three more chapters… not sure, but it looks like that at the moment. :)**

**And I decided to only have Steve, Natasha and Clint from the Avengers in this since it wouldn't really fit if Hulk and Iron Man were a part of this (Thor's still in Asgard). Might add them later on, but we'll see. :) **

**Thanks for all the follows and faves! Helps me out a lot. **


End file.
